I Remember You Too!
by TeenAnimeOtaku
Summary: When Katara is verry little her tribe is running low on money, and must do buisness with other nations... the Fire Nation, who will she meet, and how will they feel when they meet again when they're all grown up? Hmm... Read dangit! Chap.13 is up!
1. The beginning

Hey, sorry about the first chapter! It was kind of messed up, because I forgot to put quotation marks…in the whole story. My bad! So here is the re-written chapter!

Now for…everything else I have to give a lot of thanks to Dracorri and khazia! I hope I spelled that right! If not tell me and I'll write it in the next chapter! The reason I'm thanking them is for telling me how to post a story! I also want to thank huffpuff for driving me to do this!

Also, to let you know this is my first story here, so it may be not the best you've read but I will improve!

Well I guess I should stop killing you with my never-ending mouth! Read on!

**I Remember You!**

"Sir, we need to travel to the fire nation to make arrangements with the local merchants, or the water tribe will cease to exist," said an old woman in a slightly angry tone. She was quite old, her hair in a ceremonial braid, and was wearing a blue parka. "OK", said a slightly younger man with brown hair that was really nice looking who was also wearing a parka. The ship will be here in three days. "Gotcha", said the man.

As the man walked out of the tent into the cold snow, which didn't seem to effect him much, a little girl with his hair ran up to him yelling "daddy". She looked about 6 years old; she was tan and she had her hair in a traditional water tribe braid .She also had stunning blue eyes.

"Well hello there how are you katara?" She just looked up, and smiled.

"So katara, would you like to take a trip?"

"Where to?" The curious little girl asked.

" To the fire nation."

"O.k. daddy."

"Thank you for being here, goodbye," said a cute little boy about the age of eight. He had black hair, was kinda pail his hair was back in a ponytail was dressed in all red and black and had capturing warm golden eyes. "I can see you being the fire lord more and more every day Prince Zuko," said an old kindhearted man he was sort of bald with a bun and mullet thing.

"Thank you uncle Iroh. I can feel it in my blood I'm gonna be fire lord, and I will be the best fire lord I can be!"

"That's the spirit zuko. Here Ihave something for you" as he drew his nephew closer.

"What is it?" Asked the curious prince.

" A dagger", as he pulled it out. A beautiful, very sharp dagger with a 'Z' inscribed on it engulfed in flames.

"Oh WOW! Thank you so much uncle it's great! I love it!" Zuko said excitedly. "You're welcome Zuko. Come lets go have some ginseng tea." "Uhhh… o.k." Said Zuko with distaste on his face and they both left.

­­­­­­­­

"Well Katara are you ready to go?" Said Majone.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready," said katara.

Suddenly, a woman came up yelling" Katara, Katara, wait. I have to give you something."

"What is it mommy?"

"I got you a new bracelet," said the kind woman.

**Gasp** "It's so pretty", as she held a blue-beaded shining real diamond bracelet.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you mommy!" She said with much excitement.

"Be safe on your trip wile I stay here with sokka, ok."

Then, just as she said that a little boy in a blue parka, brown hair, and those all to familiar blue eyes, came running up.

"We will mommy." To reassure her mom.

"Mommy, where are Katara and dad going?" Asked the little boy.

"They're going on a trip to the Fire nation." She replied

"Good-bye sweetie, love you," said the woman.

"Love you too mommy."

"Now say good-by to your sister Sokka." Said the woman.

"Good-by Katara." Then a little tear trickled down his cheek.

"Sokka are you crying?" Asked his mother.

"No! Some snow dust got in my eye!"

"Uh-huh sure you did" she retorted kindly.

"By Sokka, see you soon."

"Good-bye Majone, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Stay safe."

As they boarded the ship they took their last wave.

"Hey daddy, when will we get to the fire nation?"

"In a few days."

"Awww, really. It's gonna take that long!"

"Yes dear."

"Wow, what am I gonna do until then?"

"I don't know, maybe you could look at the ocean or the moon. Tonight's the full moon."

"I guess" she said boardly.

"Come on Katara lets go to the room. We have a while to wait."

"Yes father."

Then they walked away to their room for the long wait.

"Katara, come quick we're here," yelled majone.

Katara came running up. "What is it, are we there yet?"

"Yes honey, we're here. Look it's the fire nation."

Then she run up, but being too short her dad picked her up so she could see.

She looked out to see, a gigantic place filled with so many buildings, and shops with bustled streets. Right dead centered of it all there was a huge black and red palace with a flag with the fire insignia on it. The palace was a large, majestic, yet dark like evil, but at the same time it's beautiful. (No she's not evil!)

"Wow, someone great must live there!" (She doesn't know the half of it!)

Then her father sort of grimaced at the idea. "Yea, great all right" in sarcasm, but she was too little to notice.

Then a loud deep voice said, "The boat has been docked, every one off the boat".

"Come on, let's go!" Then he carried her off the ship.

* * *

Well, That was chapter one! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little ahh, but it had to in order to get the story going! next chapie up soon! 


	2. Strange encounters

Hey, I got some really nice reviews! They really inspire me, wow I always thought authors were just saying that to get reviews, but it's true! Unbelievable I know! Shaking giggles you Know were you laugh with you mouth shut and just sort of shake, I know I'm weird…I'll shut up now.

I don't own Avatar or… trust me you'd know.

"Alright Katara, I'm going to let you go through the market place while I go and do business with the local merchants. Can I trust you to be back at four?" said the water tribes-man in a really serious tone.

"Yes daddy, but how will I know when it's four?" She asked.

"The sundials. You see the fire nation bases a lot on the sun. Since their element is fire, the sun is like their source. Just like us the water, and the moon."

"Oh, okay."

"Now don't talk to strangers unless you want to buy something then only talk to the merchants, but if they try to get you to go ANY where out of the store or if it's a booth and they look un-trustworthy don't go behind the booth!" He warned.

"Alright I won't." She replied.

" I'll see you later sweet heart." He said a little calmer than a second ago.

Then he leaned down and gave her a hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

" Love you daddy, bye!" she said excitedly. Then she ran of into the crowd.

_I hope she'll be ok. I couldn't bring her in with me for dealing. It can get pretty nasty in there. God, please protect her! If anything happens let an angel save her!_

" Wow this place is huge! Oh! I'm going there first! " She stated. Then she weaved through the crowd to a fine jewelry stand. When she reached it, she sat and gazed upon the jewelry. All the sparkling diamonds, emeralds, rubies, rose quartz, and bloodstones she couldn't help but stare at the beauties of which most she had not seen before.

"Hmm, what a cute little girl." Said an ugly, middle-aged, hairy, fat old man. He had missing teeth He had hair everywhere except on the top of his head, and he had some stench on him.

" Uh, hi." Katara said nervously.

" Hey, hows about you come back here with me" Said the creepy old man.

" Well I don't think I-. Getting cut-off buy him.

" Non-sense, come on in."

"Um, well " katara said backing up.

" YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELF! " Said a loud female voice." I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE CHILD!"

The man just stared as if he had just seen a ghost." I have got to stop drinking," he stated

Then he walked inside his booth wile holding his head, and Katara just stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"Thank you maim, for saving me." When she finally regained her composure.

"It was no problem." She said with a smile. She had long black hair going down past her waste, with her bangs, which were as long as her hair twisted and pulled back and tied. And beautiful golden eyes, and she was wearing red and black seemingly royal clothes.

"Come lets take a walk." The woman suggested

" I don't know if I should. My daddy told me not to talk to stranger.

" Well, I'm not that strange…do I look strange?" She questioned playfully.

" No! You seen nice, it's just that"-getting cut off.

All right then, lets go!

" Ok." She said giving up.

" I see you're from the water tribes." She said.

" Yes, I am."

" So, are the people kind where you live?

"Yes really kind."

" Hmm, well have you ever herd stories of the fire nation?"

" Some. "

" Where they good? "

" Not really, but I like it here."

" Well the reason you here it's bad is because the fire lord is becoming tireless, angry, and mean, but what I fear most for is the prince. If he is continued to have life in anger then he will be just like his father. So I would like it if you would spend time with my so- Uh, the prince. You see the fire lords wife died a wile ago, and not many are handling it well."

" Ok. If I see him I will."

"That's a good girl." Katara just smiled a big smile.

" Dear, that is beautiful bracelet you have! " She exclaimed.

" Thank-you"

" Well I must be going. Goodbye."

" Wait, what's your name?

" Nuea, goodbye."

" Bye "

Then she got up and walked around and just like that she was gone.

" She was nice. I wonder who the prince is. I hope we like each other. Oh, that shop looks cool! I'm going in there!

O.K. thanks for reading! I was so proud of my self. When I wrote this chap I added a new twist to it and if you don't get the point of this chap, besides the lead up to meeting Zuko then READ IT AGAIN! It's mandatory to know what's going on…strike that don't, it will make the ending an even bigger surprise. I also hope your happy! I had to write this with a half broken heart so you'd better appreciate it! X( But I'm happy now X)


	3. The ultimate encouter

Hey y'all! I have 11 reviews! That made me so happy! I LOVE getting reviews! so I immediately started writing! So keepe'm coming! Also, to the reviewer who I could not message back, I know isn't Zuko so cute! Squee!

Did anyone else see the preview of the ep ALL about ZUKO! I'm going to die! Ok I'll shut up now.

I DON'T OWN AVATAR! Or I would be crying in the situation of whether Zuko would love Katara, or me!

* * *

In the market place.

"Oh wow, that's a really pretty bag!"

"I should think you would like it." Said a strange old woman. She had white hair in a fat bun, some missing teeth, and was wrinkly.

"Why?"

"It is specially made for the water tribe." Said the lady.

" How's that maim?"

" You see, a woman designed this bag for a water tribe person who visits the fire-nation. The blue is the water-tribe, and the red for the fire nation. She might have been making a political statement."

" Oh, ok. That's cool."

" Listen kid, I can give you a great deal on that bag. I'll give you that bag for five copper pieces, or the smaller one for three. Just because you'd look so cute with it, and accessories mean everything.

" Ok." A little taken how the conversation took a turn.

" Yes why do you think I own an accessory store, it brings all the boys, and I'm a natural beauty queen? Wile taking her hand puffing up her hair, and putting on a weird smile.

With that bag, trust me dear; you'll have a boy on your arm

"Alright, Well I want the big one! Thinking more of the bag than any guys.

" Ok, I'l-" being cut off.

"Or maybe the small one."

" Alrigh-"

" No I want the big one."

Now the lady getting really aggravated. "Ok-"

" Will I need to carry that much though, hmm. I just want the big one.

" HERE, TAKE IT!" said the lady before Katara could change her mind. Then she got the money, and went behind the booth.

" Jeez, what crawled up her butt?"

_Hmm I'd better keep walking. Huh, how about over there._

So she started to walk down the lane. When she reached over near a building she stopped to look around because it was dark. Suddenly she felt a strong push, and the next thing she knew she was up against the building wall.

"Give me your stuff!" said a loud voice. Then she looked up to see three teenagers. One had short spiked black hair, and was wearing a heavy deep red shirt with black pants. Another had long hair of the same color, and to his shoulders, and the last one was bald, but they were all wearing the same outfit. Then the bald one took her bag then he tied it around his hand.

"You got anything good in here?" he asked.

" Hold'er for me!" The spiked haired one who seemed to be the leader commanded the longhaired one.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed katara as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Aww, Is da widdle girl gonna cwy?" Earning some laughter from his friends.

" Just leave me alone!" She tried again.

" Hey, Back off!" said a cute little, but still deep, and determined voice. Then they all looked over to see a little boy with a ponytail, and golden eyes.

" Leave her alone before I make you!" He shouted.

" What are you gonna do about it? Then the boy took his stances, and jumped, but instead of fire coming from his foot he fell on his butt, and all the boys started laughing.

" STOP LAUGHING!" he screamed!_ Not again! _He thought._ I won't let Zula be right!_

Then he got right back up, and tried again, but this time the flame took all three back against wall, and knocked them out. Then he went over to them, and bought out his dagger then he cut it off his hand.

_I did it! _He thought. Then he handed her bag back.

" Just sew it with some blue thread.

"Thank you for saving me." As she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

" Uh, your welcome. What exactly are you doing here alone?"

" My dads here for business, and couldn't go in with him." She responded.

" So…are you from the water tribes? He asked, but he didn't know why he was kind of nervous.

" Yea."

" …Yea, I could tell from your clothes, and your eyes."

" Okay…"

"I think you're really pretty. He stated quietly, looked down, and blushed. _You dummy! Why'd you say that! Girls are gross._

" You really think so?" She asked quietly.

_No, no, no! _"Yes."_** NO! **Why did you say that! But she does have pretty eyes, WHAT AM I SAYING!_

" That's really sweet, sometimes my brother says I'm not that pretty."

" He lied." He stated bluntly._ Why do you do this to me!_

" Thank you." Then she started blushing.

"Um… do you want to walk with me? He asked.

" Sure."(A/N: CHIBI DATE! So cute, so cute.)

_Maybe Sokka should try acting like this._

" So do you live in the Northern Water Tribes, or the Southern Water Tribes?

" Southern, How do you know so much about my home?" She asked.

" I have to study all the nations."

" Oh ok."

"Hey can you show me that knife you used earlier?"

"Huh, oh you mean this?" Then he pulled it out of his back pocket." My uncle gave it to me." He stated proudly, and smiled a big smile. She just giggled.

"I think it's nice."

" I think you laugh is nice. He said. _WHY!_

" Thanks." Then she bushed some more.

Then he stopped walking, and she turned to face him. He started to put his dagger into his pocket, but missed, and fell into her bag. Then she smiled some more.

" Umm…" he tried to start, and then he found himself staring (_What are you doing!_)…Then leaning…(_Stop!) _closer, and closer, then when they were mere centimeters away from each other's lips

* * *

"KATARA! Come on! I'm done early. Yelled her father obviously not seeing what's going on.

"My dad! I have to go! Thanks for everything! Bye!" Then she ran off to her dad, but on her way her bracelet fell off.

" Wait, come back!" Then he realized her bracelet had fallen off, picked it up. " Wait your bracelet!" But it was too late. Then he looked down at it, and just smiled._ You should have kissed her dope! _

_I almost kissed her!_ Then he wrapped it high up on his arm, and walked back home to the palace.

_I wonder what her name is?_

"So Katara what did you do?"

Well I bought a bag and met some nice people."

" Well that's nice ready to go home?"

" Yup…WHERE'S MY BRACELET! I MUST"VE DROPPED IT! Oh no! Daddy will mommy be mad?"

"I don't think so dear!" Wiping away her tears." Lets go home." Then they walked off to go home.

* * *

So how'd ya like it? Well I hope you did cuz I worked my tail off to get this written in the time I said I would! My science teacher Decided since I'm the only one in class who reads I had to choose the next story we read. So he gave me the book 44 Irish short stories, and it was LONG, not to mention boring! Also my 8th grade dance is tomorrow so I've been as busy as crap! But I enjoyed writing this! I never really get all lovey-dovey, and romantic around my friends, but a may have a knack for it. Review please! It makes me write faster! 


	4. Weird dreams, and another encounter

Hey, everybody! I am really getting on a roll with this story! 21 Reviews people, 21! AHHHH! (Dances around room like an idiot) Ok I'm done. I am so happy! It may not seem like that big of a deal, but to me it's huge! I expected to get about four reviews, and three of them saying _Oh well you need to change this._ So thank you all who reviewed! You people ROCK! Who saw the new episode ALL about ZUKO? Azula's so mean! But Zuko was adorable! I still feel bad for him. Ok, ok I'll shut up now gosh! J/k

**ABOUT THE CHAP.**

In this chap we are back in normal time for the avatar, BEFORE the water-bending scroll. Ok go!

Also Zuko has an argument, and it may get a little confusing so just bare with me here.

Oh, and Katara is a poet/song writer. Depends on what I can dig up.

I DON'T OWN AVATAR! Or Zuko would have killed Zhou by luring him away with a pack of bananas! Lol!

* * *

Zuko stormed into his room steamed as usual. They had just almost caught the avatar, and failed! Then Zuko slammed him self on the bed, and put a pillow over his face.

_I can't believe we lost him again! How many times will it take! Ah, at this rate I will never reclaim my honor, or be something in my father's eyes!_

_FLASH BACK_

_Zuko, you are someone who never gives up! Don't Forget that!_

_FLASH BACK OVER_

_NO! I will never give up! I will hunt down the avatar, and reclaim my birthright!_

_But what about that girl?_

_What about her?_

_I don't know there's just something about her._

_What am I thinking, she's a lowlife water-peasant!_

_Why do I always start to think about her? She's just someone getting in the way of me catching the avatar._

_She does make it more interesting._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I don't know She just …makes it more of a challenge._

_Uh huh, sure she does. I'm starting to wonder about you._

_She just seems so familiar…like I've seen her before, but I don' know where, because every time I try to get a good look at her something happens! Like when I first saw her in the South Pole when I grabbed her to question her, and I got hit! Then every time I try to get close to her-_

_Whoa, CLOSE to her, do you know what that sounds like!_

_Why won't I shut up? What I mean is get to see what's so familiar about her._

_Riiiiiiight. Sure you are._

_I am! Ok, why am I having an argument in my head with myself? Man I need some sleep! I'm going to bed._

Then he got under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

In other places

Yes! We lost him again! Yelled Sokka running out onto the beach.

Yea! All right! Followed by Aang, and Katara.

We are so good! Exclaimed Aang.

I know! Replied Katara.

Lets see him try and get us now. Stated Sokka They all just laughed together.

All right guys, we should stop fooling around, and set up camp so tomorrow we can go to town, and shop. She said wile getting her sleeping bag off Oppa.

Fine, lets go Aang. Wile pulling Aang up.

All right. Aang said tiredly. So they all started pitching up camp. Then Katara unloaded her blue and red bag, and started walking towards the tent when Aang bumped into katara, and everything in the bag fell out, but the item that really got his attention was a gold dagger with a Z engulfed in flames engraved in it.

"Hey, where'd this come from?" Then he picked it up.

" No! Don't touch it!" Then she grabbed it away from him, and ran off into the woods.

" Wait! I'm sorry! Come back! Called Aang!" He was really sad because he thought he hurt Katara.

" Chill Aang, she's ok." Said Sokka trying to cheer him up. " I don't even know where she got it. I think she may have got it from the fire nation."

" The Fire Nation! What?" Yelled the boy.

" Yea, when we were young our tribe was way low on money, and supplies. So dad took Katara to the Fire Nation to do business. When she came back I saw the red on her bag, and I said "Katara, What with your bag?" and she said " I thought it was pretty so I bought it."

" Girls are so dumb. _It's pretty though._" He mimicked. Then a bird flew by and pooped on his head. (A/n: I just couldn't let him get away with it.)

" Ah! Nasty bird crap!" Yelled Sokka in disgust wile making a really funny face. Then Aang just burst out laughing wile Sokka gave him death glares.

"Sorry, but that is too funny!" The youth defended.

" Yea, ha ha! Very funny!" He said sarcastically. "Now can we continue with the story?"

" Yea, go ahead." Wiping away the little tear from his eye.

" Then I opened the bag, and saw the Knife, and said _now this is what I'm talking about! Where'd ya get this?_ Then I pulled it out. She immediately grabbed it, and yelled for me to never touch it again. About an hour later she came back and apologized, and told me it just meant something to her. From then on she carried it everywhere, weather in her bag, or strapped to her leg. She really cares about it, but I don't know why. One reason why I think its fire nation is the flames, but the Z really gets me."

"I wonder what it stands for?" Aang thought out loud.

"Yea, me too." Then Aang randomly started laughing a little.

" What so funny?" Asked Sokka.

"Nothin, it's just that…Zuko starts with a Z."

" Yea it does." As he joined in on the laughter.

" That would be pretty funny, huh."

"Yea it would."

" Katara getting a dagger from Zuko." Then the laughing starting to get uncomfortable.

" Nah." They both said in unison while flipping their hands. But on the inside they were both worried.

In the woods

* * *

Katara just sat there, and stared at the blade.

_I never even knew his name. I know I was little, and I shouldn't care, but he saved me and was nice to me. He even almost kissed me, but that was a long time ago. _Then she took the blade and cut into a tree:

_He's everywhere in me dreams_

_Until I open my eyes it seems._

_Why did I have to leave?_

_It makes my heart want to bleed._

_I may have been young, but_

_It's like a bee when you get stung_

_For the first time._

_It will always be in me mind._

_How I loved to see him then_

_If only I could see him again._

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again? She thought._

_He was cute too! _

_It's getting dark. I guess I should go back to camp, and apologize to Aang. I was really hard on him. _

"Then she walked out into the campsite, and Aang and Sokka's eyes were on her.

Listen Aang, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I was way to harsh! I'm just very protective of this dagger. It means a lot to me."

"It's ok, but what's so special about it?"

"Honestly Aang…I don't know. I know that sounds dumb, but it's true. Can we all try to forget this even happened?"

"Ok, we will."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. " I'll make dinner then we need some sleep to so we will be ready to resupply tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm starved!" Yelled Sokka.

" Sounds good to me." Aang said sweetly.

So katara fixed dinner, and Sokka devoured most of it. Then they all went to bed.

_Dream sequence

* * *

_

_It's the little boy who saved me._

"Thank you for saving me".

"Your-welcome."

"Come take a walk with me."

"Ok!"

She was in the dream but it seemed she was invisible to everyone else in the dream. Then she watched the little boy stop, and look at her chibi self. Then he started to lean closer to her, and-

" Katara! Come on. I'm done early."

_No! Why?_

"My dad! I have to go! Thanks for everything! Bye!" Then she watched as her bracelet fell off, and the boy pick it up and yell after her, but she never heard. She just kept going.

Aw, that poor little boy. I wish I could apologize…WAIT! When Aang needs to learn fire bending we'll have to go to the Fire-Nation! Then I can search for him!

_But what if I never find him? That would suck. Then she watched the boy walk away._

_Over

* * *

_

She woke up feeling like crap_. Why the heck did I have to do that?_

Then she got out of her sleeping bag, and sat on a log near the fire. Then she pulled out the dagger from her leg, and just looked at it, but what she didn't know was that a pair of gray eyes was watching her

Why do I even care about you? Well, I guess he was the first person outside of my tribe to actually care about me in some sort of way, But It was so long ago and I was only a little girl. I bet he doesn't even remember me.

" Why do I care?" Said loud enough for Aang to hear.

He haunts my dreams and everything I do.

"Why do I care about him so much? She said weakly.

_Maybe one day I'll see him again, but now I need my rest. _Then she crawled back into her bag and went to sleep, and Aang fell asleep feeling kind of sad.

Back on Zuko's ship

* * *

_Dream sequence_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed the little girl from eight years ago. He had not forgotten that day, and will always remember it.

" Aw, is da widdle girl gonna cwy." Said one of the youths with laughter following.

"Just leave me alone!" She begged.

Then he saw himself appear into the picture.

" Hey, back off!" He said sounding convincing._ Why did I do that? Well I had guts then, but I guess that's what got me in trouble._

"Leave her alone before I make you!"

" What are you goanna do about it?" Then he watched himself get ready to fight. Then he jumped into the air, and tried to do a fire kick, but failed. Then laughter filled the air around him.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He watched himself at a very difficult time. Then he got up, and tried again, but this time he succeeded. He watched the little him jump up as fire exerted from his foot, and through them against the wall. Then he ran over to them took his dagger out, and cut the bracelet off. He could see the huge smile on his face. Then he handed it back to her.

" Just sew it with some blue thread."

" Thank you for saving me." As she wiped a tear from her eye.

" Your welcome. What exactly are you doing here alone?" He asked.

" My dad is here on business, and I couldn't go with him." She replied.

" So…are you from the Water Tribes?" He could tell he was nervous.

" Yea."

" Yea…I could tell by your clothes, and your eyes." He could tell he obviously had a crush on her.

" Okay…"

" I think you're really pretty." He stated bluntly then looking down blushing. _Man I was an idiot! But she didn't seem to mind._

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"That's really sweet. Sometimes my brother says I'm not that pretty."

"He lied." He stated fast.

" Thank you." Then she started to blush._ Maybe she liked me too! Wait why would I care. I don't have time for girls._

" Umm…do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Then they started walking, and talking. Then he saw him pull out his dagger, and show it to her. He saw him tell her something she giggled, and said something back. When he went to put it back he thought he had put it into his pocket, but it fell into her bag.

_So that's what happened! She's had it all along!_ Then he stopped walking, and just kind of looked at her. All she did was stare back. Then he started to lean towards her and closer and closer, and-

Then she jumped, and took a double take. Then she told him her quick good-byes, and ran off. As he watched her run away he saw her bracelet fall off then he picked it up, and called after her, but she couldn't hear him. So he wrapped it around the high part of his arm, and walked back to the palace. When he got there he saw Azula In the courtyard. He had despising look on his face because he knew she would give him trouble.

"Hey Zuko. What took you so long?" She said mischievously.

"Nothin." He said trying to get her away.

" Really, cause you were gone longer then you were supposed to be."

"Well maybe I got distracted." Then he tried to walk away.

"Distracted by what?" She asked with a sweet smile, but you could tell she was plotting.

" That's none of your business! He said trying to get her off his case.

" Fine then!" She said bitterly." How about we play a game?"

"I don't want to play Azula!"

" Come on you're my brother! You're supposed to play with me!"

" Fine what do you want to play?" He said giving up.

" Um…"Then she saw him clutch the high part of his arm." How about a sparring, except no fire unless necessary, and it has to be small."

"Okay." Then they began to spar. First it looked like Azula was winning because she kept hitting him and he kept blocking, and backing up. Then Zuko took a double spin to the side, kicked Azula in the back, and she went on a tumble, but flipped it out then when she landed he caught her of guard, and started hitting her to where she could block. She wouldn't let him win though. She noticed that he kept looking at his shoulder, so she decided that might be her way out. So she quickly brought up her hand, and ripped off the clothe on his arm, and she had a huge smile on her face until she realized what was on his arm, then it just looked like this --.

"Azula! What did you do that for?"

" Zuko…please tell me this is a joke. What is on your arm?" --

" That' s none of your business!" He shouted.

" Just answer me one more thing…your not gay are you?"

Then Zuko's heart nearly skipped a beat._ I can't believe she asked me that!_

"NO! Azula, why would you even say that?"

" You're wearing a bracelet on your arm…"

" Well it's not like it's mine! Someone dropped it, and I'm going to return it!"

"Oh, thank goodness! Phew, I was worried there."

" You're sick. He said plainly."

"Hey, anyone could have made that mistake, it's a bracelet!"

" Well, so! Check the facts before you assume anything next time."

" Fine I will. Sooo where'd you get it." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Again, none of your business!"

" Oh come on! Please tell me! Did you get it from your girlfriend?"

" NO!" Then he started to blush, and get nervous.

"I think maybe you did."

" No!"

"Why hide it Zuko I know it's the truth!"

"Nu uh!"

"Zuko has a girlfriend, Zuko has a girlfriend!" She chanted with laughter.

_I only wished she was._ He thought sadly as he watched him, and his sister fight.

"NO I DON'T!"

" I knew you would be the first to fall frail to emotions like this!"

"Azula! Don't be angry, because I can actually get a girl and that I will be at marrying age before you, and I get to be fire lord!" Then she kind of just sat there for a minute then got angry.

" You have no right to say that to me! You know that's not true! Then she stormed off to her room.

Then a big grin was put on his face little face.

I sure told her that day.

Then an image of that girl came back to him. As he stood in the courtyard of his home he wondered if he'd ever see him again.

Dream over

* * *

Zuko woke up back in his room missing the palace the he could only see in his dreams. Missing his home, and wishing he were back, but he must find the avatar.

_I wonder where she is? I want to see her again_.

_But why?_

I don't know. I don't know who she is, were she is, what her name is, or how to find her. All I know is I want to see her again.

_If you don't know any of that, how do you know she's even real?_

_Just trust me she's real._ Then the sun started to peak over the ocean.

It's dawn. I guess I should get up, and start training. Another day searching for the avatar…and the girl. Then he got up, and around his wrist is the avatar's girl's necklace. 

This is a marriage stone, are they together? That would be wrong she's probably two years older than him. She should be with someone older.

_Incase your thinking it, tour two years older than her two._

_I wasn't thinking that!_

_I'm your inner voice; don't even try to lie to me!_

_Fine, But there's a difference!_

_Whatever you say._ Then he felt his ponytail where he had secretly been keeping the girls bracelet.

_First thing when I'm fire lord, I'm goanna find her._ Then he got up, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Back a camp

Katara woke up to the sun in her face, the scenes of her dream still fresh in her mind.

" Good morning, Katara. Would you _care_ for some break fast? He said with a little bitterness in the word care.

"Yea…that would be nice." She said catching on.

" Here you go." Starting to ease up, as he handed her a plate of exotic fruits on a plate.

"Thank-you, Aang. Are you almost ready to go to the market? Hey, by the way, where's Sokka?" She questioned looking around.

"Looking for fire-wood, he'll be back soon."

"Okay." Then she ate her food, got herself ready, and then Sokka got back.

"Hey Katara, glad to see your up." Bringing in a pile of wood.

"Uh-huh, lets go guys." Then getting up, and they all went to the market.

* * *

(A/N: This fast forwards through most of the "water bending scroll". It starts when Katara snuck out of camp to practice bending with the water-bending scroll. Ok, we good, GO!)

* * *

"Ugh! Why can't I get this right?" Katara shouted frustratingly. _Aang could do it just fine! Why can't I? _Then she heard something in the bushes. Then the pirate from the sale on his was standing there. Then a bunch of his crew showed up.

" Why hello there. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"No!" Then they all tried to ambush her, but since she was next to a stream she had the advantage. She tried to run, but one almost caught her but, she water-bended a big thing of water, and nailed him right in the face. Then she ran, and when she thought she was about to get caught two strong hands grabbed her wrists, then she felt hot air on her face, and a deep voice whisper in a low tone,

"I'll save you from the pirates." As soon as she realized who it was she was dragged away, and tied to a tree.

"I'm not telling you where the avatar is!" She shouted from the tree.

"Come on. We al have things we need, and I need the avatar to restore something I've lost, and maybe I could restore something you've lost." Then he pulled out her mother's necklace, and put it up to her neck.

"My mother's necklace!" She gasped.

"You can have it back if you tell me where he is." He said kindly. T_here is something so familiar about her._

I will not betray Aang! She yelled._ Why does he look familiar? Well duh, he's been after us for a long time now, but still…_

"Fine!" He yelled." But you're not leaving this spot till you tell me."

How do I get out of this? She thought. The blade of coarse! Then she reached down to her leg, and pulled it up, but Zuko saw it too soon. 

"Men I think I saw the avatar! Search!" He ordered. Then as soon as they were all gone he looked at her, and slowly pulled up the dagger.

" How did you get this?"

"Why's it any of your business?"

"Just tell me then I'll tell you."

" I got it when I was younger, okay! Don't touch it!" Then he slowly let go of it, and reached up to the to of his head, and pulled down her bracelet.

"My bracelet!" She said." Then you were-"

"And you-."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to leave like that it's just my dad-" Then he cut her off by putting his hand gently on her face._ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ His mind screamed, but he couldn't help himself. Then he untied her, but she didn't run. She just stood their looking at him.

I can't believe it's you. She said softly.

Then a red boomerang came flying through the air, and hit Katara on the neck, causing her to fall unconscious.

" Saved you sir, that was a close one! Don't know how she got loose." Said a dumb soldier.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS NO THREAT!"

"Sorry sir, I didn't know!" He defended.

"I'll deal with you later!" he then picked her up, and looked at her neck, and there was a huge bump on her neck.

" We have to get her to the infirmary!" Go get the crew! I'll take her to the ship to get medical help."

"Uh, sure." A little worried that the prince was worrying about her.

"Then Zuko ran back to the ship.

* * *

How was that! That has to e a pretty dang long chapter, and I worked my butt of to type it! Plus today was my 1st day at work, and I worked an 11-hour shift, from 4AM-3PM., and it was hard. We were swamped! So even if you didn't like it, APPRECIEATE IT! J/K.

And before anyone says it he's NOT, I repeat, NOT kidnapping her! I would rather have hem on the ship, cause it makes it easier, and…(evil grin crosses face) more can happen! (No lemon) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please! They inspire me!


	5. First night on the ship

Hey all! Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm am soooooo freakin glad you like it so far!

Well there's not much to say except the 25th is the last day of school! I'm happy but sad! I will miss all my friends from school! Aww, I'm going to cry! Okay I'll stop rambling and get on with it sheesh! J/k!

Oh also the thoughts are in italics, either that or it's like saying something like; you mean _her,_ and are also with out quotation marks. Really they don't need them. Sorry for the other mistakes though!

I DON'T OWN AVATAR! If I did it would be the weirdest show you would EVER watch! It would switch from happy, and fluffy to dark and alluring in about 1.3 seconds. Plus, I don't think I could come up with anything that good

* * *

.

Zuko ran through the forest as fast as he could.

_I've got to get her some help! Gosh! I finally find her, and this is how it happened! Some how I pictured it differently._

When he came into view of the ship he made a final dart for the ship. As he was running up the ramp he saw his uncle.

"Zuko, where's the fire?" He asked curiously.

"No time uncle! I've got to get her some help!" As he ran by as fast as he could.

"Did he say _her_?" In amassment." Woohoo! Grandbabies are on the way!" He yelled.

_Oh what if they're in there right now seeing if she's pregnant? Maybe they secretly got married long ago, and now are having they're first born!_ Then this really girlish look crossed his face as he slapped his cheeks, and made this OOOAAAHHH noise. Then he got an image of him surrounded by about ten to fourteen little kids. Another weird, but happy look crossed his face.

_That girl had better bore me lots of grandnephew, and nieces! _Then he started running to the infirmary screaming: I'll bring the hot water!

* * *

Zuko burst in the infirmary so fast it scared the doctor, and made them jump nearly having a heart attack.

"Please help her!" He demanded, but you could tell there was a plea in his voice.

"Yes sir!" They said as he laid her down on the bed. Then the doctors started to examine her wile Zuko watched closely. They looked at her neck, and felt the bump. Then one of the doctors put both of his hands on her neck and snapped a bone. The crack was so loud Zuko heard it loud and clear.

Zuko charged at him, grabbed him by the neck, through his against a wall, and questioned him.

"What did you do!" Yelled Zuko.

"Please sir! I just popped her neck bone back in place. No harm was put on her!" He pleaded. Zuko calmed down when he heard that.

"Okay." He said in relief, and put him down.

Then Iroh came in the room as fast as he could with a bunch of towels, and a bucket of warm water.

"Just keep breathing miss!" Yelled Iroh with his eyes closed.

"Uncle…what are you doing? Then Iroh looked at him, then the doctor, then the girl, and then he realized her stomach was perfectly flat, and that she was unconscious.

"I um…you mean she's not…oops. Oh well."

"What do you mean? She's not what? Then starting to get what his uncle meant he took a double take between the two and yelled.

"No uncle! What were you thinking? I swear you have the sickest mind."

"What? Anyone could have thought that!"

"Name one real reason."

"…Well you came in with a girl, you were where carrying her bridal style, and you never pay attention to women."

"Uncle, she's a member of the enemy side, she was unconscious, needed help, and what the heck does the last one have to do with anything? He yelled.

"Well you to could have secretly married, and she was possibly pregnant, and you were checking to see if it was true." Iroh replied sheepishly.

"…Uncle…I can't even yell at you this time…I mean how do you even come up with this stuff?"

"You also seemed to care deeply about her" Then he caught Zuko in a corner.

"What do you mean _cared_?"

"Well, you seemed concerned of her safety."

"No, it's just I don't want to…leave anyone to die." He said trying to cover it up.

"Okay, whatever you say." Iroh said playfully. Then he started to walk out of the room.

"Uncle, NO!" But Iroh was already halfway through the door when he tried to stop him.

"Ugh!"_ What's up with him?_ Then he walked over to the table, and looked at the girl unconscious on the table.

_I can't believe I finally found her, and she's a member of the avatars crew. Are they…together? _Then he walked out of the room after taking one last look at the girl who has been in dreams for so long, then turning down the hall.

* * *

"Jee, I need you to go prepare a room for a guest we have." Ordered Zuko.

"Yes sir, we have a guest?" He answered.

"Yes, we do."

"I'll make the room as best I can for him."

"Thank-you, but one thing…" Then he turned his face to the wall away from his crew member." It's a she." Then he turned to look back at Jee when he saw a bit of shock on his features.

"Get to it!" Commanded the prince.

"Yes sir!" Yelled the frightened man. Then he ran off to take care of the room for there new_ Guest_. Then Zuko turned down the hallway back to the infirmary to check on the girl. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by the doctor.

"Sir, the girl is doing just fine. She'll wake up in an hour or two." Reported the doctor.

"Thank you sir, you may leave now."

"Thank you, sir." Then he walked out of the room, and Zuko went and sat in the chair next to the bed. All he could do was stare at her.

_How am I supposed to handle this? She is a member of the avatar's side. If I give her back with out a fight then I'm basically throwing away my best chance of getting the Avatar, but that is dishonorable. But I can't keep her I mean I drug her on the ship. I guess I could just let her off the ship on the island, and try to find him without her help. I guess that might work. _Then he caught himself staring at her deeply.

_Why didn't I figure this out sooner? It was so freakin obvious! Why was I so stupid! Now I've dragged her into this crap! Now the only person who could be a …friend… to me is my enemy. Oh my gosh, just kill me now!_ Then he noticed she was starting to shiver from the coldness of the room to keep germs from spreading. So he walked over to the medical supply closet, and got her an extra blanket. He walked over and laid it on her her, and slightly tucked it around he shoulders. She stopped shivering after a few seconds.

_At least she's conscious now. She jus needs her rest. Ah, I still can't get over it…and she's grown so much, still not a woman, but she's way beyond her years…WHY AM I THINKING THIS?_

_Because you like idiot_

_Oh no not this again!_

_Yes this again! You still can't get over it even though it's been years, and now you've finally found her, she might be engaged to the avatar, and you can't take it._

_That's not true!_

_You know it's killing you! For Pete's sake, you tied to kiss her, aaaand she almost let you!_

_It was a long time ago!_

_And you still care! _

_Would you just leave me alone?_

_Just admit it! You still like her!_

_No I don't!_

_All right, but we'll see how long that last until she wakes up._

_My opinion won't change!_

_Uh huh, we'll see about that. _Then he turned to get another look at her

_At least I hope not._ For about thirty minutes he sat there either looking at her, or sitting in deep thought, until she started to stir. He ran over to her side, and she opened her eyes to see Zuko standing above her. (A/N:Why can't I be in that place?) It was a little fuzzy at first, but then it got clear. When she saw him she tried to move her head, but he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her, and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't worry, I just don't want you to move your neck just yet. The doctor said you would be fine, but I want to give it more time."

"Thank you…" It seemed to be the only thing she could grasp saying in her current state of shock.

"Zuko…what happened, why am I here?"

"When I untied you one of my crew members thought you were going to attack me, so he threw a boomerang, and it hit your neck, and left you unconscious. So I picked you up, and carried you here to get medical treatment. You're in the infirmary now." Then she gazed around, without moving her neck.

"I think you are danger prone. The first time I met you, you were being attacked in an ally, and now this. You might need to work on that." She let a little giggle slip out, but that's all.

"Why did you save me?" She asked him.

A little shocked from her question. He answered. Most people just say thank you, and leave it there." He said sternly trying not to show the real reason.

Well I'm not like most people, now am I? She said with a tone that said 'Just tell me retard, with a little tease', but with a smile.

"I don't think I like that tone." He stated with a bit of annoyance, at her remark.

"I'm sorry, Please tell me." She said with a little puppy dogface, and her fake apology. He caught her sad excuse for an apology, and debated weather to laugh, or smack her, but he knew he'd never be able to smack her, especially in her current state.

"Maybe another time, right now we should look at your neck." After that being said he moved his hands on her neck, and leaned in close. She was in slight shock from this, and was nearly speechless.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay." She just nodded to him. When he got the ok, he started to turn her neck to look to the side, but she never said any thing, so he started to turn it the other way, and still nothing. So he tilted it back, and then forward. Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other, when their eyes locked. She stared at his gold flaming orbs, as he looked into her cool blue ones.

Then as if there was a timer on him, Iroh walked in the room just in the right moment, and stopped cold. They both turned to him immediately, and both blushed ferociously from what it looked like they were about to do.

"Maybe I should come back another time. Give you to some time to…_what ever_ you were going to do. When Zuko was just about to protest.

"Remember Zuko, not till marriage." Then both their jaws dropped in unison.

"Uncle, NO! It's not like that!" As he got up, and walked over to him." I was just checking her neck!" He defended.

"For hickys?" Iroh joked. Now Katara's face was blood red.

"That's sick uncle! How could you think that! For injuries!"

"Okay, whatever you say. By the way her room is ready." He said in a jolly tone.

"Thank you uncle" Through his teeth.

"Well I must go now. I'll talk with you later"

"Good bye Uncle." Then Iroh walked out of the room." Sorry about him, he has the sickest mind."

"It's okay…"

"I'll show you your room, you need more rest. Tomorrow we'll talk about getting you back to your friends."

"You mean your going to let me go back?" She asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" She yelled, as she jumped out of bed, still a little dizzy, and nearly fell, but Zuko Caught her before she could. Again there faces were mere centimeters away from each-others. There was an uncomfortable silence as he helped her back on her feet. A thank you managed to pass her lips, and he nodded. Then he led her out of the room, down the hall, and into her room. When he opened the door she saw a beautiful room fit for some one of high standards. The sheets looked soft, and the pillows looked cushy. Her was a black, and red nightstand next to the bed. The walls were red but the ceiling was black, but it still seemed nice to her. There was even a vanity with a closet next to it. _But why was all this here? _She thought.

"All right. This is your room. You are to stay in here unless you have an escort. My room is just down the hallway. Just one door down. I'm mostly in there or in the training room. I will see you in the morning. Okay." He finished

"Okay."

"Good-night"

"…Night." _Was he just kind to me! _She thought_. Well I'd better get some rest. _So she climbed in bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

How'd ya like it? If you didn't you can tell me. Next chapters going to be more fun than this one ok!

Review please! Schools out! I'll miss my friends! But I'll have more time to update!

C-ya!


	6. Breakfast with the freaks, and guess!

Hey everyone! My updates will probably be frequent because we're out of school for the summer, but there will still be time in between updates because: 1. Some me time. 2. Phone time. 3. T.V. time. (Gotta keep up with new avatar.) 4. My brother. So check often!

Also, I would like to thank those who reviewed. I am so proud of that, cuz I've seen such great stories with like 2 reviews. So thank you all! Even those who don't review! I still love you! Ok, ok, I can take the hint! I'll shut up!

By the way, Wednesday is my B-day! I can't wait! It's on the 7th! All righ I mean it this time! I'll leave!

I DON'T OWN AVATAR! If I did Azula wouldn't have freakin almost killedIroh! I love Iroh! He may be an old guy, but he makes the show!

* * *

The next morning Katara woke up expecting to be on the beach with Sokka, and Aang. When she opened her eyes she nearly had a heart attack. Her eyes just barely opened until she saw her surroundings. They shot open, and she jumped so fast she fell out of bed, and hit the hard iron floor. As she sat on the floor all the memories from the night before flooded back to her memory.

_Man, they need carpeting!_ She thought bitterly. She then got up to look in the mirror of the vanity.

_My hair is a mess! _Hen she looked down, and saw a silver brush, with waving, and swerving lines engraved in it face down. The designs seemed that of royalty.

_Why would something so pretty be in here? My hair needs a brush, but I don't think I should use it. It could be important._ Right next to it was a matching mirror, just big enough to fit a face in, and a comb, with the same designs on them.

As she looked up she noticed a note on the mirror. It read:

_**Come to breakfast with me, and Iroh.**_

_**A guard is outside your door waiting, he will escort you.**_

**_-Zuko_**

_I guess I'd better get ready. She thought. Well there's not much I can do, I don't have a spare change of clothes, no brush, and I don't think I'm allowed to bathe…I need to talk to Zuko! So she tried to make her dress look nice by brushing it off with her hands._

_Why do I even need to look nice? I'm on a ship with Zuko, his uncle, and a bunch of dirty, smelly, ignorant men. Oh well, that's no excuse to be a slob._

As she stood there in the middle of her room, everything finally dawned on her. She was on a fire navy ship with her enemy, who had been trying to capture her best friend, and possibly kill her, and sokka, but he's also the boy that saved her all those years ago, who that strange woman told her to play with to make him a better person, and here he came rescuing her again. Not to mention last night he showed her kindness.

_Even when I was little he helped me, and was Kind to me. Which burnt him into my mind so he wouldn't leave my thoughts for the past eight years! It's like a curse inside my mind! I can't believe he would have the nerve to take me away from my friends, and family! Keep me on his ship when I had a hurt neck,_ She got a little calmer, and guilty for saying this. _Gave me a bed instead of a cell, and was now going to give her breakfast, and treat her as a guest._

_When he realizes I'm better, he'll probably hold me hostage, and wait for Aang to rescue me. Well I guess I'll find out what will happen at breakfast._

With that she walked over to the door, opened it, and sure enough a guard was standing right at the door waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asked sternly.

"Yes." Then he walked her to the cafeteria.

* * *

As they walked into the cafeteria she noticed a bunch of his crew was in there.

_He eats with his crew? I guess he may not completely high on him-self, but he's still a jerk…_ She felt a tinge of guilt as she thought that, after all he had done for her.

_But will he treat me differently now that he knows it was me he met that long ago._ The memories of the way he treated her the night before came back to her mind. When they first realized about each other, he held her face in his hands, as if she was a precious diamond. Then in the infirmary, he talked to her as if they have for year. She could tell this was going to be a headache. The memories from the night before put a bit of a red tint on her cheeks, as she walked towards the table Zuko, and the old man were at. Zuko was facing opposite if her, and Iroh was just to busy eating to see her coming. Zuko heard her footsteps, as she got close, and turned around to look at her with his usual scowl. As she came he noticed the blush on her face, he couldn't help but do the same,

_Why are my cheeks so dang hot? She didn't even do anything yet! _He thought

Iroh looked up to see the to teens looking at each other, and blushing.

"Oh come on guys! At least let me _try_ to do something before you get all blushy on your own!"

With that said they both looked at him even redder in the face.

"Uncle! Would you stop making up stuff, and shut up!" He yelled at the old man.

"Touchy, touchy. Calm down my boy. It's a natural emotion that was going to come to you sooner or later, but for you it turned out really late. I mean seriously, I've never seen you look at a woman romantically before." Zuko's eyes shot open at his uncle, and his face blood red! Same for katara's expression. Iroh was very amused.

"I am so glad you came here, Zuko needs a female character in his life, and my dear I think you are the perfect candidate! Your pretty, smart, and you just seem to have a natural effect on Zuko." She just stood there looking at Iroh as is he was a mad man.

Then Iroh bade her to come closer, and whispered in her ear.

"Claim him quick, he's of marring age, and wouldn't every one back at home be happy that you found the prince of your dreams." All she could do is just stand there and look at him, and Zuko taking note of this decided to speak up.

"Uncle, what did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing Prince Zuko, I just gave her some advice." He answered innocently.

"Well, then what did you advice her about?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, just a little something. You don't need to worry.

_I was only supposed to be his friend not his girlfriend!_

"People, I'm not going to marry anyone yet!

"You told her to marry me!" Zuko shouted accusingly. Wile successfully grabbing the attention to others in the room. "Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"Alright Zuko, I'm sorry. I'll try to leave you two alone."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Now dear, come, and sit down to eat your food before it gets cold."

"Thank you, sir." As she sat down next to Zuko. She looked at her plate, and there was hot rice, bread, and some fresh fruit.

"Wow, this looks good." Zuko just gave her an odd look, and Iroh smiled. "We don't always get to eat what we want, when we're on the run."

"Yes, you are on the run from us a lot aren't you." Iroh chuckled "Sorry for the miss convenience, but we have been searching for the avatar for two years, but we had no idea we'd be chasing a beauty like you."

"Two years!" She said in shock. _He's starting to creep me out, if he thinks I'm pretty._

"Yes, two long years." Zuko came in wile he stared at his food grimly.

"Wow, I guess you're really determined to search for that long." She stated before taking a bite of her food.

"Indeed he is. He has searched, and trained everyday." Iroh shared the look of pain on Zuko's face, as if they were thinking about something. Iroh noticed the mood had gone sour so he tried o lighten thing up.

"What is your name, I don't think I ever caught it."

"Katara."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

* * *

Aang woke up when the sun started to hurt his closed eyes. As he rose up from his bag, he yawned, and looked around. He saw a burned out fire, an empty bag, Sokka snoring. Then His eyes darted back to Katara's bag.

_Were is she? She's probably just getting firewood or food._ Then he noticed the scroll was gone.

_Or practicing water bending. _He was a little annoyed that she would run off with it, and practice.

He did make her jealous yesterday.

_What is her problem! Can't she just get over it? She needs to learn to get over this stuff!_

Then he looked up at the sky, and it was almost noon.

_You'd think she would have come back by now. I'll wait a little bit, and if she doesn't come back soon, then I'll go look for her._ Then he heard some rustling over to his left, and he looked over to see Sokka rolling over in his sleep. When he saw that a mischievous look crossed his face as he got an idea. Aang walked over to Sokka's bag, and zipped it up really high, and then he screamed out as loud as he could.

"Sokka! Look out! Fire nation soldiers are right behind you!" When Sokka heard this he jumped up so fast, he didn't noticed that his sleeping bag was closed, and he went flying face first into the ground. Then there was an eruption of laughter from Aang as Sokka squirmed out of his bag.

"Where're the ash-breathers? I can take'm!" Then he noticed Aang laughed even harder.

"Aang, what did you do? Were are they?"

"Calm down! I was kidding!" Then he looked over at an angry Sokka whose eye started to twitch as he slowly reached for his boomerang. Aang's laughter stopped immediately, and he started to run because Sokka started to charge at him.

"I'll teach you to pull a prank on me!" Screamed Sokka while chasing him around the beach.

"I'm sorry! I wont do it again!"

"You can bet you wont!" Then Aang took to his glider, and flew into the air away from Sokka.

While I'm up here I might as well look for Katara. As he searched through the treetops he became closer to shore. When he got to the edge of the trees he saw

The fire navy ship.

Oh no! I've got to warn Sokka, and find Katara. So he turned around, and flew back to Sokka.

* * *

_I wonder how Aang and Sokka are doing right now. I hope they get along without me. I wonder if they even realize I'm gone yet?_ Then Iroh looked up at her and could tell she was in thought, and he figured it was about her friends.

"Miss Katara, have you figured how your getting back to your friends?"

"I don't know yet." She said while staring down at her plate.

"Any thoughts on it Zuko? As Iroh redirected himself towards him.

"Actually, last night we only moved down coast to the next beach because of tides. We just need to sail back to the beach we were at last night, and some one can walk her half way to camp so she doesn't worry about the Avatar."

"Zuko, I am very surprised that you are letting her go when she could lour him right onto our ship."

"That would be much to obvious, and if we ever had a moment of weakness they would choose then to strike. Plus it's wrong to take advantage of a woman like that."

"Well I am very proud Zuko you thought this through, and kept your decision Honorable." Zuko just gave him a 'thank you, but you can shut up now' look. "Lets just see if Katara liked it." Then they both tuned to face her.

"Sounds good to me!"

"I'll take you later, because I have a lot to do that can't be put on hold, okay."

"Okay." Just happy she was going back."

"In the mean time, would you like to take a bath, and get your clothes washed? Asked Iroh.

"Yes please!" Iroh laughed at her expression, and spoke again.

"Now that everyone seems done, Zuko will take you back to your room, and I will pick you up later to get ready."

"Thank you guys so much, it really is great of you." Zuko scoffed at her remark.

"Are you ready to go." He asked.

"Yes."

Then he stood up, and waited for her to do the same as she said bye to his uncle, and the walked out.

* * *

In front of katara's room

* * *

"Thank you…for all of this." Catching him a little off.

"Uh, oh, it was nothing." Still warring his trademark scowl.

"I still can't believe it's you."

"What's me?" Knowing full well of the answer.

"That you're the boy from all those years ago. I wanted to find you one day, but I had no idea I already knew you, and that I was running from you."

"Yea, odd huh."

Hey, did you ever plan on looking for me? Then his cheeks got a little pink.

_Only every night, and day_ "Uh…yes."

"You did?"

_Duh! Gosh, you never left my freakin head!_ "Uh…yea…you had my knife." Then katara's face just dropped.

"Yea, and you had my bracelet, hey, wait I never got it back!"

"Oh yea! It's right here." Then he pulled it out of his ponytail, and let her look at it in his hands.

"Thank you, say why do you keep it there."

"So no one can find it, and it wouldn't get damaged." So I could remember you.

"Thank you for taking care of it for me. It means a lot to me, my mother gave it to me."

"Huh."

"You want to come in, and sit down.

_NO!_ "Sure." _You hate me_. Then they both walked in, Katara sat on her bed, and Zuko sat on the chair next to her.

"This room is really beautiful."

"Thank you…it was my mothers." He just looked down at the floor as if something painful came to mind.

"I'm sorry." Not wanting to upset him she tried to change the subject." Zuko, I'm sorry for running away that day."

"It's ok."

"I think you were going to tell me something." Just to see what he would say.

_I was gonna kiss you dip wad!_ "Not exactly."

"Then what were you going to do?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing."

"Oh really, I think something."

"No, HEY, wait you know exactly what I was going to do! You're just trying to see if I would say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_She thinks you're scared_. "You think I'm scared!"

_She thinks you wouldn't do it._ "You think I wouldn't do it! Well you've got another thing coming!" Then he got up out of his chair, walked over to her, grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her up, and kissed her. He started off forceful, but then he calmed down, and the next think he knew, she kissed him back. Then she put her hands on his face.

_You fell for her trick!_

_Shut up!_

_…_

When they both realized what they had just done, they separated; a bright red crossed both their faces.

"Uh, Uncle should be here soon…we've already headed for the beach.

"Okay."

"I'll go now, bye".

"Bye." Then he walked out of the room, and into the hallway. Then he saw Iroh coming.

_Oh crap!_

"Hello, is the girl in her room?

"Yea."

"I guess you would know since you just walked out, and I sent you fifteen minutes ago."

"Shut up uncle! She just had some questions."

"Did they involve, will you make me your fire lady?" In a really girlish voice

"NO!" Then he stormed off into the training room.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! He just kissed me._ Then she held up her bracelet close to her face to examine it.

_MAN HE SMELLS GOOD!_ Then she put it on her wrist, and waited in the haunting thoughts of what just happened.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Then he knocked on her door, and she let Iroh in.

"What was with all the yelling?" Asked Katara

"Oh nothing, just Zuko being cranky." At the sound of his name she blushed, and missing it would be the last thing Iroh would do. He just smirked at her the moved on.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good lets go." Then he walked her down to the bathroom, and told her to put her clothes out in the hallway, and he would have her clothes washed. She thanked him and walked into the bathroom.

When she got out, she wrapped a towel around her, and dried off. Then a though hit her.

_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WARE!_ It hadn't occurred to her that she needed something to ware so she sat there for ten minutes, and no one came.

* * *

_Ahh! Why am I such an idiot? What is wrong with me! Half a day on this ship, and she's all ready got me about to pull the hair right out of my head! Its just hormones! Uncle warned me about this. He said that when I got older when I was around girls I would do stupid things that I would normally never in my life consider doing! Yea that's it, maybe I'm going insane, or worse…Nah, that's not possible! You have to be willing for that._

_No you don't! It can take over your whole life!_

_Why do you hate me!_

_I don't but I know what you feel completely opposite about!_

_Shut up! No I don't!_

_Yes you do! Don't deny it! You enjoyed that kiss, and you know it, and don't even try to blame it on human nature!_

_It's not my fault, I've been on this stupid ship for to long, and It's going to my head. I need I a walk, I'm going to my room. Then he walked out of the training room, with his 'I hate life' look plastered on his face, as he started think of why he was on the ship in the first place_

_Why would my father do that? I just was trying to help the nation._

* * *

She looked out the door to see if she just hadn't heard someone put her clothes outside the door, but the hall was completely empty.

Maybe if I make a run for my room. So she walked out of the bathroom, and charged for her room.

She closed her eyes to ignore everything.

_If I can't see them they can't see me, if I can't see them they can't se me, if I can't see the-_

She ran into something hard, and warm. She looked up to see a surprised prince who had look down from thought to see what the wet thing that just hit him was.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that, they didn't bring me any clothes yet, and I wanted to get to my room." She explained.

"It's okay, I'll get you to your room." Then they walked down the hall both a little nervous from the girls' current state. When they finally reached her room he promised to bring her clothes, walked away, and in five minutes he was back, and gave her, her clothing.

"Be ready to leave in an hour okay." He said trying to rush the conversation.

"Okay."

"I will bring you back personally."

"Alright, I'll see you then I guess." Then he walked away, and she closed the door knowing this was the last time, she'd be in a real bed for a while, and rested.

* * *

"Sokka, There's a fire nation ship on the Island, and I can't find Katara!"

"What?" Screamed Sokka.

"Hurry, we have to find her!" Then they both Jumped on Oppa, and flew off. When they reached where they ship was, it was already gone.

"Aang, are you sure it was here?"

"I'm positive! They must have already left."

_Oh no, this is all my fault! I should have went looking for her earlier_.

"No! Katara! We have to go find her! Then they flew off out into the sea.

_This is my fault! I shouldn't have been so stubborn with her! I should have been nicer! Now she may be on a fire navy ship, with a man she hates, and wants to possible kill her! That is the last person she would want to get stuck with! She should be here with Sokka and me, not Zuko!_

* * *

Can you say, Uh-oh! Ok, my sad attempt to make love…it probably sucked but do you know how hard it is to write a Zutara story, and try to wait to let them fall! It's hard! I know it was soon, but gosh they have been waiting eight years for one kiss! They worked hard, and deserved it!Ok sorry this took so long, but, the computer wouldn't let me update, and I'm glad because I changed it a lot from the original chap, and I like this better. But I also have a poem I'm going to post, and might later use in the story. Did you like this chap, did you hate it? Tell me! If you have any Ideas tell me, and I may use them! L8r! 


	7. Going back

Hey! I am so glad every one liked the last chap! I kind of thought it was a little, eh. But if y'all liked it then okay! OMG! I've got like 50 reviews! 50! (Passes out on floor) Can you believe it! Also today's my birthday! When you read this it won't be, but now it is! All right, I'll shut up you don't have to yell! J/k. XD

Oh by the way! The brush from the other chap was MY great-grandmother's! I saw it when I was little, and I wanted to use it so bad, but I thought it was, like, a family heirloom. But when she died my grandma sold it or something. Turns out she got it from a catalog. It was still really pretty!

Disclaimer! I don't own Avatar! If I did, why would it be on It would be on T.V, and I would be writing from a laptop in a hot tub with all my fav desserts around me, and the avatar cast! (Closes eyes)_ If I think really hard, maybe it will happen!_ (Opens eyes) CRAP! I'm still at home, on my regular computer, with the family! If only dreams came true…

* * *

Out at sea

"Aang, do we have any idea which way the ship went?"

"No, not really, but how hard can it be to spot a giant black dot in the middle of a big blue ocean?"

"Hard."

"We can't just give up hope Sokka!"

"I know, but it's hard. You never know what that rotten prince could be doing to her! He could be interrogating her, beating her." Aangs eyes fill with fright, but when he heard the last one it sent him over. "He might even be raping her! Aang we need to-". Then he felt a quick jolt as he fell over into Appa's fur.

_Well that got him moving!_ Then he looked up at the young avatar, and saw the determination in him.

_He obviously likes her a lot, but I don't want them together. He's twelve! It's just wrong, and I don't know if he's mature enough to handle Katara. She can be really rough, and moody. She needs someone her age, maybe a year older than her. I think I could handle that, but I don't want her to have a boyfriend yet…What if she marries before me? That would suck so much! It's official: she is NOT getting a boyfriend! Right now we need to be focusing on getting her back to us safely, though. _Then Sokka looked back up at Aang, and could tell that he was worried sick.

_We have to find Katara! _Aang thought, as they flew over the ocean while scanning for her. _I don't know what I would do if anything Sokka said actually happened! Especially the last one! Who knows what Zuko might do?_ They continued fly on while looking for the ship.

(A/N: Just so everyone knows, Zuko is not, I repeat: _is not_ going to rape Katara!)

**(E/N: You just HAD to reassure everyone, didn't you? It's not like you were about to go into rant-mode at the mere thought or anything, right? XD)

* * *

**

Zuko's ship

Katara had just woken up from a nap, and she was currently waiting for Zuko to come and get her.

_I wonder when he'll get here. He needs to get here soon! I'm getting bored, but I would rather have Iroh come and take me. After what happened with Zuko, it's a wonder he's still talking to me! I still can't believe he did that! He is so competitive! Maybe I don't want Iroh to come, since he always says something so embarrassing! I swear he's insane, but he's still nice. When is he going to get here?_

**(EN: You just made poor, poor Katara rant in her head. XD)

* * *

**

In the training room

Zuko had just gotten done training as he wiped his face with a towel, and was sitting down to rest when Iroh came into the room.

"So Zuko, are you almost ready to take the young Miss back?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Though you know it's kind of nice to have a girl on the ship. I mean, lately not as many woman have joined the navy, so they could raise more boys to join the war."

"Uncle, we can't have her stay on the ship. It would be too hard. We'd have to tend to her, the crew would have to protect her, and she would be a distraction from finding the Avatar."

"Oh, just admit it Zuko! You want her here! I don't know why, but it seems to me that you two are more familiar with each other than you've let me believe. Zuko, do you think of her as _more _than just the Avatar's companion?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um, well…I…uh, I kinda…met her a long time ago, before the hunt for the Avatar." Iroh, now very interested, continued his questioning.

"What, where, when, and how?"

"Well, when I was eight, I met her in the fire nation market. Her dad was there for business. I saved her from some older kids trying to steal her stuff." Then Iroh jumped out of his seat, and started to do some weird dance. "UNCLE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Zuko.

"Ha ha! I knew it! I knew that you two somehow knew each other, but I didn't know you saved had her! Oh my gosh, you're her night in shining armor!"

"Uncle, no! I was eight! I didn't know any better!" Then Iroh stopped dancing, and sat calmly next to Zuko.

"Please, dear boy, do not hide your feelings from her. If you like her, then tell her." Then Zuko calmly replied, "There's nothing to tell, Uncle. Why waste my breath?"

"Fine, but do me a favor, if you ever do have feelings for a girl, please tell her."

"Don't worry, Uncle… I'll never like a girl." _And she'll never like me back._ Then Iroh turned away solemnly, and walked out after he saw the look on Zuko's face. _He _so_ digs her._

**(EN: Zuko said, "Don't worry, Uncle... I'll never like a girl." You won't make him like a GUY, will you! XD)**

**(A/N: NO! SICKKO!)**

_I guess I'd better go and get her. I am not looking forward to this. I still can't believe I kissed her! I must have gotten high from that weird smell under the sink. What was that anyways? I'll have to get that checked out. I don't want that to happen again!_

_Yes, I do. _

_No, I don't! Why would I think that?_

_Because you like her, and you really liked it when she kissed you back. Then you knew she liked you back._

_No! I swear I didn't! _

_Yes, you did! You've been waiting eight years for that one kiss! Heck! You were going to kiss her when you were little!_

_It was just going to be a peck!_

_Still, it was contact, and you haven't stopped thinking about her since!_

_Oh, whatever! I have kept my mind easily!_

_The first thing you thought when your father told you that you were banished was that you might find that girl again! The fact that you didn't know who she was or anything made you want her more. The mystery thrills you! It simply makes you want her more! Now the fact that you can't have her because she's on the side with the avatar makes you want her even more! Let's not forget to add the fact that she may be betrothed to the Avatar. _

_No, I don't! Is she really betrothed to the Avatar? If you think about it, that's kind of gross. That's it! The sooner I get her off my ship the better!_

_Then I can just search, and wonder about her again._

_Yeah…I guess I'll miss her.

* * *

_

_When is he going to get here? I want to go back, and see Aang and Sokka! I miss them so much! I guess it was kind of fun here. Well, let's just say that every time I left my room, I was never bored._

_Where is he? I want to go back! Even though it _was_ nice to eat real food and sleep on a real bed. I wonder what Zuko's bed is like? WHOA! Out of line there! I did not mean for it to sound like that! Oh my! Why did it have to come out like that? I need to clear my mind. Think of happy thoughts. Aang running around, dad coming home, or Sokka falling on his face. _A chuckle escaped after that one. _Getting to the North Pole, and learning water bending. Zuko's kiss. NO! Not Zuko! Why won't the thought of him just go away? The kiss was horrible anyways!_

_What am I thinking, that kiss was awesome!_

_NO! No, it wasn't!_

_Yes, it was! _

_No!_

_Then why'd I kiss back?_

**(EN: What the heck was up with that last bit? Were you half asleep when you typed it or something? Were you typing in the dark? I couldn't even _understand _one of those sentences.)**

**(A/N: Oh shut up!)

* * *

**

_Alright, I'll just go in there, ask if she's ready to go, she'll get up, and we'll walk out not saying a word. _Then Zuko reached Katara's door. _I'll let her leave, and we will act like none of this ever happened. We will just forget._ Zuko opened the door to see Katara calmly and peacefully sitting on the bed. She looked up at Zuko, and his eyes got locked into hers. _Oh man._

"A-are you ready to go?" He asked trying to sound stern.

"Yes." Then she stood up and walked over to him. _Show no mercy_, thought Zuko.

"Alright then, let's go." Katara nodded, they walked out of the room, and headed up to the deck. When they reached it they saw Iroh waiting for them.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Questioned Zuko.

"I just wanted to say my farewells to the young lady here. Did you think I was going to accompany you two? As tempting as that is, I will stay. If there are any last words that need to be said I will not be there to interrupt," he said as he stared right at Zuko.

"Uncle, you are so weird. We will be going now."

"Alright then, good-bye Katara," Iroh said as he walked up to her, and took her by the hands. "We will all miss you dearly. Even though you have only been with us for a day, you've been great. I hope to see you again soon. Well I guess we will, but you probably don't want to see us then. I know! We can be pen pals! I write you a letter, and you can write back, but we'll never know where you are!"

"I guess that would be fun." She stated nervously.

"Uncle, you get freakier, and freakier every day."

"Yes, but you know you love me that way," Iroh said with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. " Have a great trip Katara, and good luck with whatever you're doing." Then he reeled her into a bear hug so big she stopped breathing, so Zuko jumped in and pulled them apart.

"Uncle, why'd you have to hug her like that?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Why, are you jealous, or were you scared?" Then Zuko took on a shocked expression, and got angry.

"Uncle, you are so annoying," he said as he grabbed Katara's wrist as he pulled her off of the ship. Seeing his expression she didn't argue, and tried to keep up with him so that it wouldn't seem as though he was in control of her. When they finally reached the woods she tried to loosen his grip. He paused for a moment not knowing why he didn't want to let go of her wrist, but he let go after a second of thought, but stayed silent.

_He doesn't know where our camp is so he'll have to talk soon. I'll just wait for him to talk, but the way he's acting right now kind of scares me._ Then Zuko turned around, looked her straight in the eyes, and she suddenly didn't feel afraid anymore. He didn't seem as angry, but he still didn't look like he was happy. He looked confused.

"Zuko, is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Even if he is the enemy, he's still her friend, in a sense. She owed him that much.

_Everything. _"It's nothing." He stated.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well then, you don't know what you're seeing."

"Zuko, I know very well what I see, and you are upset right now. When someone offers you help you don't shoot them down! Or do you just not know how that works?" Then he stopped walking, and looked straight at her.

"Well, guess what! It's not everyday that someone shows me kindness!"

"Then you should cherish it when someone does!"

"Not when the one thing that I cherish other than my uncle is leaving me!" Realizing he'd said too much he turned to look away from her, and started walking again.

"Zuko," She said softly.

"What?" He shot back, still not looking at her.

"Is that what you really think?"

"…I-I'm not sure." _Yes, you retard! Why do you even have to ask? Are you purposely trying to make me go insane? _" I just don't know... it seems like you keep coming into my life and are either taken away or you're running away."

"I'm sorry, but when I ran last time it was because I was being called for by my dad. I didn't want to go, bu-"

"I know, and I don't blame you for that." Now finally turning to face her. "It's just that you're leaving again, and you're one of the only people who will talk to me like a human being."

"I thought you wanted me gone."

"Well, I do." Then her face dropped.

"Gee, thanks.

"Wait, let me finish. I did, but I don't. I don't know how to explain it or why, but bare with me here."

"I wanted to go because I wanted to see Sokka and Aang, but I liked being on your ship. I had fun with you and Iroh." At that an almost-halfway-nearly-semi-smile graced his lips.

"I just didn't want to have to chase you all the way around the world again."

"Yeah, but maybe one day if Aang is far away for some reason, like if he had to go take some people to an island, and would be back the next day... maybe me, you, and Iroh could have dinner or something."

"Deal."

"Alright, and thank you."

"How many times said that in the time you've been here?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, shut up." Then they started to walk side by side. Not saying anything, just happily walking.

_Wow, this is kind of like the first night on the ship. We talked as if we had for years. I like getting to talk to him like that. He seems to be just a bit more open. He's still not completely open, but my goal next time is to get him there._

**(EN: Brittany FORCED me not to change the "almost halfway nearly semi smile" thing... By the way: you type like you talk, Brittany. XD)**

**(A/N: Shut up! People, is she mean or what? It's only natural to type like you talk! We're country folk here!)**

_I can't believe we said all of that. It's like she's actually almost a friend._

_I don't need friends though._

_Even if I don't it would still be nice. She's a really good listener._

_Azula was right. You would be the one to fall frail to emotions like that._

_Like what?_

_Like love._

_Azula always lies. Plus, Uncle Iroh and dad fell in love too!_

_Just because she's going to be alone all her life, and die like that doesn't mean she's right! I can be her friend- or more if I wanted._

_What if she's betrothed?_ Then Zuko turned to look at Katara, and see the necklace.

When she caught him staring at it she blushed and asked, "What?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just wondering… Are you going to be married to the Avatar?"

"What? NO! He's just my friend! Eww! Aang's like a brother to me! He's my best friend, and I love him with all my heart, but I'm not _in_ love with him." For some reason her reply made Zuko glow inside. "Why did you even ask that?"

"Uh... No reason. Just wondering. _She must not know what her necklace is yet._"

"Okay, whatever." Then they continued to walk.

_This trail seems to be longer than last time. That was because I ran the whole way. I think that's the fastest I've ever run. All for this girl.

* * *

_

Okay! I'm back! Did you like this chap? Please tell me the complete and honest truth! (Lie your guts out) J/K! But do tell me what you thought! Oh yes, by the way Zuko's not exactly a (can't remember how to spell the other word for it)**(EN: Surprise, surprise.)** Psycho** (EN: I still had to fix psycho's spelling. If it makes you feel any better, I had to look up it's spelling to fix it. ")** He just has an inner voice. Also, I wrote a poem, and I may include it in the story, so you ALL must read it!

I have also noticed that these last two chapters haven't been my best work, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow. My brain needs the rest! Lately a lot has been happening in my real love life so my mind is screwed! Can I trade places with a fanfic character? PLEASE! So I guess as my real relation ship sinks so does my ability to write! Maybe if I'm lucky something bad will happen, and I can throw myself into work, and create a masterpiece out of my pain. When I get back, I swear I will work my tail off for you guys, and all who are still reading. I appreciate it so much! I'd do anything for y'all who stuck! I LOVE YOU! So next time what will happen? Will Katara go back, will Zuko convince her to stay, or will some really bad/good luck will strike! Now y'all come back now ya hear!

Thank you for reading! Even if you hate it, and you want to kill me now! God bless you.

xROCKONx


	8. Where to go?

Hey! I'm back from vacation! Sorry it took so long! I went on two vacations in three weeks! I had so much fun! Now I am refreshed, and ready to go! If you are actually still reading this…I love you! Thank you! And thank you to all who reviewed! It means everything to me!

Also, last chapter, you might have wondered who **E/N **was. That would be my editor! Every time I update, she chews me out for mistakes! I'm not that bad! **(E/N: snicker)**Okay, maybe I am, but she is a great help to me! She has greatly encouraged me through this whole thing! So big thanks to huffpuff! This story is for her! O.K., O.k. I'll stop! Gosh! J/k!

I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER! If I did there would be no such thing as the shoulder touch! I HATE IT!** (E/N: pats you on the shoulder It'll be okay. P)**

**(A/N: My stupid computor wont let me put a page break in, so I'll just talk to you!)**

_I'm really going back. This may be the last time I see Zuko, and not be on the run from him. I can't wait to see Sokka and Aang, though. _Thought Katara, as she and Zuko walked on into the forest.

_She's leaving again. This may be the last time I see her at peace. From here on out she's going to be on the run._ Zuko looked down at Katara to see if there was any signs on her face.

_She can't stay with me, even if I want her to. She should be with her family, and friends, well... friend._ He looked ahead again and saw that it was close to where he found her last night. She noticed this about at the same time as he did.

"Well, here we are. This is where I found you." Then the thoughts of how close he had held her when he first found her came flooding back.

"Yup."

"So…I guess I'd better go so you can get back," he said as he turned to face her.

"Alright then. I guess I might see you soon. Good bye."

"Bye." _This is good. Now I can get back on schedule, _he thought. For a few seconds they just stood there and stared.

_Why am I doing this? Just look away, and walk back to the ship!_ Then Zuko stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

_A handshake…_ She thought. So she reached out her hand to shake it. When her hand touched his she didn't want to let go.

Suddenly realizing how long they had stood there, she let go.

"Bye." And he turned, and walked away. When she saw him leave, she turned away too.

_Well, I'm going back. I can't wait to see Sokka and Aang, but I'll miss the ship. Just take a left at this mossy tree, go down the path, and I'll be there._

**(En: You need to learn the difference between hear and here. I also noticed that ever since I chewed you out about how you hardly ever use commas you've been using too many commas. XD) (A/N: Oh so now SHE'S doing the talking!)**

_Iroh sat in the cabin room playing pia sho with some crewmembers, when one of the other crewmembers stepped in._

"_General Iroh, would you like me to clean the room the girl was in?"_

"_No, thank you. That will be unnecessary."_

"_May I ask why, sir?"_

"_Something tells me, she may be back sometime, and we don't want her to think we want rid of her, now do we?"_

"_Uh, certainly not."_

"_You are now dismissed."_

"_Thank you sir." And with that he left the room._

**(E/N: I've no clue how to spell "pia sho" so I think you should look into that, Brittany.) (A/N: Well they've waited long enough! I'll look it up later!)**

Zuko walked on back in the direction to his ship.

_Now everything will be back on track, and normal again._

_Yes, normal. Chasing the Avatar every single day. Hoping, and wishing that Father will welcome me home, and have my honor restored. Hoping that I can catch a twelve year-old kid. But wait! There's a bonus now! My only friend is also on his side, putting her in danger, and hurting her by taking away her friend! What a wonderful life I live!_

**(A/N: He's just one big happy ball of emo, isn't he!)(E/N: Yes, he is, and that paragraph was one big ball of annoyances. I had to almost completely reword a few sentences so that they would make at lease an ounce of sense. --")**

_That's a great reminder. Now I know how bad I am to her!_

_Well, if I want to be good to her, then why am I leaving her?_

_She may want to be with her family._

_She may want more than one thing._

**(A/N: )**

_All right, just through this shrub. _She thought as she climbed through the bushes.

"I'm back!" She yelled, expecting every one to welcome her home with joy. When no one answered she quickly looked around to see the empty camp. Every thing was gone except for where the fire used to be.

"Aang, Sokka, Momo, Appa? Where are you?" Still she got no answer.

**(E/N: Try to say Aang, Sokka, Momo, Appa three times fast. XD)**

_Did they just pick up and leave me? I was only gone for one night! How could they?_ Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she started to panic.

**(A/N: )**

_Like what?_

_Maybe me._

_I don't know. She may not._

…_But I want her._ With that thought he took a turn, and darted straight for the place he left her.

_I'm bringing her back!_

**(E/N: Now, I'm also going to teach you the difference between strait and straight.) (A/N; Grr!)**

Her panic was bringing her closer, and closer to the edge. Only one thought came to her mind.

_Zuko._ Then she bolted back into the forest, tears streaming down her face. Her vision was blurred, so all she saw was green and brown flashing by her. Until she finally saw a red and back blur, but she new exactly what it was. Then she leapt from the ground and straight at him.

Zuko was so focused on getting to Katara that he barely realized that she was headed straight for him. He finally realized what had happened when he felt something hit his chest, and hard.

She held on to him, as if it were for her life, and buried her face in his chest, and cried.

"Katara, what happened?"

"Aang and Sokka left me here." She explained through sobs. He couldn't help but put his arms around her to comfort her. He felt responsible for this. After all, he was the one who took her and tied her to a tree.

"It will be okay. I'll take you back to the ship, and we'll search for the Avatar, and give you back."

"Really? You mean it?" She said looking up at him with hope. She was still crying, though.

"Yes, I mean it. I'll get you back."

Then she wiped the tears from her face, and stood up straight.

"Thank you."

"How many more times are you going to say that?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, shut up." They both let out a small laugh, and started to walk back to the ship together.

_She's coming back._

**(A/N:**

Ha ha! I finally finished this chapter! Mwahahahaha! This chapter didn't have that many events, but the little events always lead up to the big events! Yay! Next time they'll be on the ship, which is where Iroh is, so you know it's fun! **(E/N: Don't get too excited. You type even worse when your excited. --")**

I wrote two stories while trying to finish this chapter! **(EN: Which shows your readers exactly how focused on one thing you can be. XD) **One is a songfic, which I got some good feedback on! The song is "Dirty Little Secret"! The other story is called Karaoke Night! The Aang gang is on Zuko's ship, and must sing for music night! It should be fun! I think I have a few kataangs reviewing so I need some Zutara loving readers to back me up when I piss them off! This will be so much fun! Please, oh please! I'm begging! (Gets down on knees) REVIEW! I'll give you one of huffpuff's dad's brownies! And that would pain me a lot! But it would be worth it! **(E/N: XD XD XD Guess what? He made some last night. I was eating one just a couple of hours ago. The yummy chocolately goodness. P Also, which one of your fics got flamed because of your horrible typing skills? Maybe if I fix it then you can repost it and we can force the person who flamed you to read it again. Fwahahaha.)**


	9. Welcome back

Hey, Ok I had written almost the whole chap, but I decided I hated it, and deleted it all, and now I'm re-writing it all! So I'm not sitting on my lazy butt not caring, and the plot bunnies have been eating away at my mind constantly! Plus high school! Ahh! AND my editor just disappeared! But I love you all, and thanks to all who reviewed, and even thoughs who didn't! 79! OMG! I'm so happy! Thanks SO much! In fact I'm so grateful, I'll shut up!

Disclaimer: I own a bungling bunch of coconuts just sitting in a row Big ones, small ones, some as big as a head, but no avatar. (Sobs) I don't even like coconuts!

Katara, and Zuko approached the ship when the sun was going down causing shades of reds, oranges, and pinks to accent the sky. They walked side by side not saying anything. Katara was happy that she would see her family soon, but she'd have to beat them for leaving her. Zuko was beaming with joy inside, but would not let it show so he used his emotionless mask to cover it, but at points he couldn't help but let the edge of his lips curl. There for causing a very creepy face that would scare even the earth kingdom solders. He's just lucky Katara wasn't looking. When they came up the ramp they saw a very pleased Iroh waiting. Zuko knew he was in trouble from the look on his uncle's face.

_Oh crud!_ He knew he had something coming.

**(A/N: I'm eating cake, lots, and lots of cake! HYPER!)**

"Good job, Zuko!" The old man chuckled." You got her to stay! I didn't expect her to be back so soon."

"Uncle, she came back on her own free will. Her friends weren't there." Then seeing the sadness cross her face he added: "I guess they might be searching for her." And her face automatically lit up.

"Well, non-the-less, we're glad to have you back."

"Thank you."

"Uncle, I have some business to attend to so can you escort Katara to her room?"

"Sure, come on Katara."

"Okay." Then she and Iroh walked away, as Zuko watched them disappear into the deck.

_Now for that sink!_

Sokka, and Aang had finally set up camp only because Appa was falling asleep in the sky, and they could barely keep their eyes open. They decided to camp down around an earth kingdom port about dusk.

"Hey Sokka, you wanna cook." But he just got a look from him that said 'you're kidding right?' "Okay, maybe not."

"Why can't you cook?"

"I've never cook anything other than fruit pies, and if you just happen to find the ingredients lying around _then _I'll cook!" He yelled.

"…Right I'll cook, but you're helping!"

"Alright."

"What will we make?"

"The one thing no one can screw up, stew!"

"Sounds easy enough."

20 min. later

Sokka, and Aang hovered over the lidded pot ready to eat, but when they opened it they saw a black, runny blob. It gave off an un-comparable smell worse than rotten eggs.

"Uhh, that's sick!"

"I thought you said _no one _could screw up stew!"

"Aang we've reached an all time low."

"I know, we need Katara back."

"I miss her too." The boys sat in silence as the sky grew darker with each passing minute. As Sokka stood up to get the tent, and bags his knee hit the pot causing it to spill over both of their feet.

"SOKKA!"

"EWW!"

Ok, short chapter I know, but the next one won't be long either. (that got your spirits up.) The next one will centrally revolving around Zuko. (kind of like my world.) So you wonder.

What's up with Zuko, and the sink?

What will Aang, and Sokka do?

What misery will Iroh inflict on Zuko, and Katara?

And how will the crew get along with the Katara?

Will there be one crewmember that wants to be more than just friends? Hmm, all will be answered if you come back, and updates will be way faster if you review! (Puppy face) Please! I'm serious, I get so encouraged from reviews! If I get enough I'll just say: Screw homework! I've got to write chap ten, and eleven! So R-E-V-I-E-W-! You hear that? I'm risking failing for you! REVIEW!…please.


	10. THE SINK! Dun dun dun!

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Well my editors still gone.-sniff- I'm so alone! No one to make fun of me, or point out every little thing I did wrong! (It sounds mean, but that's just how our friendship works.)

OMG! I think this is the quickest I've ever updated! I have Living Christmas Tree practice. If any of you have one of those in your town, go! It's awesome! I'm in the one in my town! Well, I'll have practice all week, so yea. Ok, I'll shut up!

DISCLAIMER: I posses a Zuko collage, but no Avatar.

* * *

Zuko walked into the bathroom with a determined look on his face.

_Now to deal with that sink._

He looked around the room of lavish reds, pastel whites, and golds until his eyes settle on the bathroom sink. When he walked over, and opened the cabinet door under the sink, a wall of a bittersweet scent hit him.

"Whoa!" He called as he fanned away the smell, but it persisted. So he just continued by sticking his head under the sink looking around. At first Zuko didn't see anything, but then he caught sight of a small leak of gas.

"What the heck is that?" He said slightly dazed. After taking one last look he walked out of the bathroom, but with a slight wobble in his walk.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed just thinking about the days events, and how much happened in just a day.

She met an old friend, was hit with a boomerang and was knocked unconscious, getting to sleep in a real bed, having her first kiss stolen even though it really shouldn't count, going on a field trip through the woods with the fire prince, and ending up having to live with Zuko until she finds her friends. A lot can happen in a short period of time.

Wow, if all that can happen in one day, I wonder what all will happen in the time I'll be here? 

Then a knock on the door broke through her thoughts.

"Miss Katara, Dinner will be served soon. Would you like to accompany me on a walk while we wait?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be out in a second." She jumped off her bed, and examined herself in the mirror.

I wonder if Zuko will be eating with us? Why am I even thinking that. I'm just going to eat.

Then she walked over to the door, and headed off with Iroh.

"Thank you General Iroh."

"No, please call me uncle."

"Okay, uncle."

* * *

There was something wrong with Zuko, but he couldn't place it. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't walk in a strait line. As he passed by soldiers, while nearly knocking them over, they gave him strange looks. He had to go down to the boiler room to see what the gas was. It could be noxious gas.

"Now which of these doors leads to the room." He thought aloud. One was to the cafeteria , and the other to the boiler room. He sat there and concentrated on the doors. After a few minutes his look of concentration faded to just a blank stare.

"Here, lets take a shortcut through the cafeteria." Suggested Iroh.

"Wait, isn't that were we're eating?"

"No, only for breakfast. Dinner and lunch is just me and Zuko in the dinning hall."

"Oh, okay." So they walked on in, but instead of just walking strait through Iroh started chatting with some soldiers. Katara felt a little awkward, because she didn't know anyone. But when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder she jumped excitedly expecting to see Zuko, but when she saw a guy she'd never met before, she backed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself. My names, Kisho."

"No, no, it's my fault. I was just expecting someone else. It's nice to meet you Kisho. My names Katara."

"Nice to meet you too." He said warmly. He was only an inch or two taller than her, and looked about her age. He wore his hair in a similar style to Zuko's, but he let some of the hair fall out of the back.

"Maybe sometime we could take a walk around to deck?"

Is that supposed to sound romantic? 

"Well, Prince stubborn won't let me out of my room without an escort , so unless you want General Iroh or the prince himself to come too, I doubt we could. Sorry, it sounds fun though."

"Oh, okay…well if you get more freedom, then maybe would you."

"Sure, if my keeper will let me."

* * *

Zuko was still standing at the doors with his blank expression when suddenly a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, right! The boiler room! Lets see, right through this door." Then he opened the door to his right, and walked in.

"Whoa, I didn't know so many people worked in the boiler room."

"Zuko, what do you mean the "boiler room"?

"He-he, Uncle. What are you doing in the boiler room?"

"Zuko…we're not in the boiler room."

"Psh, if we're not in the boiler room, then why would I be here right now."

"That's what I'm wondering. Zuko come over here."

"Okay." Then he tried to walk over, but failed miserably when he went off track, and into a Table.

"huh-uh…ow."

Then, Kisho leaned down, and whispered into Katara's ear:" Is he alright?"

"I'm Not sure."

Is he okay? 

But by Kisho's actions he successfully grabbed Zuko's attention. He got up and staggered over to where Katara and Kisho were.

"Hey, what are you doing with _my_ guest? You have no permission to talk to her!"

"I sorry sir, but I didn't know it would be a problem." He defended while bowing.

"What were you talking to her about anyways?"

"I was just seeing if she would like to go on a walk around the deck with me."

"…Is that supposed to sound romantic?"

"…"

Well, in any case, you should not be hitting on my guest! So stay away from her got it!"

"Yes, sir"

Then Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and led her out followed by Iroh."

"Zuko, are you feeling okay?" Asked Katara worriedly."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're acting kind of strange."

"I agree Zuko. You should go to the infirmary."

"There is nothing wrong with me. Per-perif-perfic-perfectly normal…Uncle, why's there a rain drop dancing on your head.?"

"Help me get him to the infirmary."

"Yes Uncle."

"Hey, he's not your uncle! He couldn't be your uncle unless we were married."

"I think he's getting worse."

"Indeed, lets get him to the infirmary quick. Before he thinks you two are having your first child." Katara just blushed, and looked at the floor.

* * *

Man, I had to hold myself back from having Zuko scream 'I'm a daddy?'. Yes, I made Zuko high! Nick made Sokka drunk, so I can make Zuko high! Yes, I realize I'm crazy. I based Zuko off some of my friends. Yea, I got druggy friends, but I'm not! Never done a drug once, but Zuko was fun to write in this chap.

And Kisho will be back! Mwahahaha!

And I might have High Zuko come back, but I don't know. If you do or don't want him to, tell me! Oh well. C-ya!

xROCKONx

And remember, don't do drugs! And review! Did anyone see the finale?


	11. High, and Babies?

I am so sorry this is so late! Forgive me! Tree practice was murder, but it was worth it, and I'll be doing it again next year. Over 250 people got saved with the alter councilors, and 250 more from their seats! That's like 500 people!

Then I had to shop for Christmas, and study for midterms, and EOC's ! A lot of pressure.

Then I went out of state for Christmas…with NO internet! –sobs- So that's my excuse.

But thanks so much for the reviews! They made me so happy! Oh and happy New Years!

N-E-Wayzz, High Zuko got some really good feedback, so by popular demand, here is Zuko in his high glory!

Disclaimer: Looks around frantically. Were is it? Goes through dressers, and cabinets slinging stuff everywhere. No! I lost is!…Wait, I never owned Avatar. –sobs- T.T

* * *

Uncle and Katara half-walked half-carried Zuko to the infirmary. After they sat him on the examination table, the doctor came in, and asked what the problem was while Zuko occupied himself with his hair. It seemed amusing how it flipped in its topknot.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He just came into the cafeteria thinking it was the boiler room, and acting like…well that." He said pointedly at Zuko who was fascinated by the swinging light switch.

"I see."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I'll have to do a few tests." He answered as he walked up to Zuko, but before he got there a fly started buzzing around Zuko's head. When it got close enough, Zuko killed it with one swat and a loud bam.

"…Awkward." Was all the doctor said before walking up to him and stuck is hand six inches away from his face. He stared at it for a second, then his eyes widened, and he swatted the doctors hand away. While yelling "It's getting closer!".

"He didn't move." Whispered Katara.

"I know."

"Just one more test prince Zuko. Follow my fingers as I move them." Then the doctor put two index fingers together, and placed them in front of Zuko. Then He moved them up, over, around, and then he brought them up to his eyes before he split his finger apart. Zuko who had been following along also tried to split his eyes in both directions, but only fell back from the strain.

Iroh and Katara just stared dumb-folded.

"I think I have found the problem."

"What is it?" Iroh and Katara asked worriedly.

"He's high."

"…What?"

"He's high."

"How did he get high? We have no drugs on this ship!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"So what should we do?"

"Feed him."

"Huh?"

"If you give him food it will wear off, but for now I wouldn't let him do much. He will do things he normally wouldn't, and he's extremely gullible."

"Gullible, huh." Then Iroh reached over to a mysteriously placed blue bowl, and pushed it up to Katara's stomach.

"Zuko! She's pregnant with your baby!" The Zuko jumped up, and yelled:

"I'm a daddy!?!" But Katara just gave Iroh a mean look, and pushed it away from her stomach.

"You killed it!"

"No she didn't!" Iroh yelled as he pushed it back.

"People! I'm not pre-" But was cut off when Zuko came up and grabbed her wrists, but surprisingly gently.

"Katara, I promise I'll be the best father I can be. I'll always protect you and the baby." But Katara was in to mush shock to handle this. So she grabbed the bowl and knock Zuko on the head with it. After that she clutched her heart, which was beating like a hammer on her ribcage, and sat in the floor confused beyond belief while Iroh tried to fan Zuko.

"Umm, should I leave?" Came a quiet voice from the back. All but Zuko, who was still trying to see strait, turned to see the doctor whom everyone forgot was even there in a state of panic.

"If you feel it suits you." Then the doctor rushed out of the room. "…Well, this has been interesting." Then Iroh earned a mean glare from Katara.

* * *

Camp 

"I wonder what Katara's doing right now." Sokka thought out loud. "I hope she's okay."

"Probably in a dungeon with out food or water while the prince just laughs at her, and interrogates her with beatings. He probably wouldn't care is she was the mother of his own child!"

"Not _helping!_"

"Sorry, he might not be that cruel I've never seen him actually hurt anyone."_ I'm going to get that jerk if he hurts her.

* * *

_

Back at the ship 

_I can't believe she hit me!

* * *

_

Camp 

"Thanks Aang. Now that you mention it, I've never seen him actually hurt anyone either. Now lets go scrub our feet one more time before we go. I'm starting to get dizzy again."

"Okay." Then they walked off to the pond to try and scrub of the putrid smell of the stew that was still sitting in the same spot, but the boys moved camp about thirty meters down the beach.

* * *

Back at the ship 

Now that every one had calmed down, they all sat down for dinner. But Zuko was entertained with poking the knot on his head that he so kindly received from Katara. He had still not eaten, so he was finding new ways to entertain himself every second.

SQUEEEAK

SQUEEEAK

SQUEEEAK

"Would you stop making that chair squeak!?" Then some servants brought in the food, and Zuko just stared at Katara.

SQUEEEAK

"Just eat the food!" She yelled, but took her chopsticks and shoved some food in his mouth.

"Why are you feeding me? Your not my mom."

"No she's not your mother, she's your fiancé." Iroh said proudly.

"You know, you'd think I'd remember something like that." Kataras mouth just dropped and she sat down and tried to eat her food in silence.

"You do know you just ate with the same chopsticks you stuck in Zuko's mouth, don't you?"

"What?" Then she turned her face, and grabbed her throat as she gagged on her food while Zuko sat oblivious to most of the conversation.

* * *

Wow, I am mean to Katara. I didn't know I was that mean unless I really don't like them. I guess I should watch out for flying blue bowls. I really wanted to see Zuko in father mode cause I love Zuko in father mode! It's great! But it was short-lived, but one day it will be reality, and not just in fan fiction!

Does anyone know when season three starts?

And I wrote this in a kinda pissy mood. Some freakin' Kataang nazi came into my forum and was rubbing it in this girls face that he flamed her fic, then "shot" her. Really stupid. And then said he "shot" me in a different forum, and says he will shoot any Zutaraian he sees. So yea. I yelled…a lot..

But thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Hate it, like it I don't care!(well yea I do, but) REVIEW!


	12. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Oh wow, I'm terribly so this is late, but I'm going to kick my butt in gear! If I don't update in two weeks I want someone to PM me, and virtually smack me. Unless I have a valid reason.

Today I'm baby-sitting my little sister, and we watched a vid from that _Escape from the Spirit World_ thing. It was great! Everyone was all chibi and in a school! Then Roku, the teacher, told them there was going to be a dance, and Suki and Yue fought over Sokka. Then Aang was going to ask Katara, but Haru, Jet, And Zuko all rushed up to her with flowers! Yea, Aang went Avatar state. But in the end Katara ended up going with the Blue Spirit! But it wasn't Zuko, and he was like "I did not see that coming!"! Katara said: "What can I say, I like them quiet and mysterious." So great!

Thank you stella! She was the 100th review people! 103 reviews! Dance! lol! You guys rock! Seriously, you're my inspiration! Also thank you zombie, Kakashino, and loversforlife! I couldn't reply to your reviews so thanx!

Alright, on with the show err…chapter!

Disclaimer: I own a Nickleback CD, but no Avatar.

* * *

Katara laid down on her soft scarlet bed. Dinner was over, and Zuko was starting to get his head back. She found Zuko to be pretty funny when he was high, but no matter what she couldn't get the thought of what he said to her out of her head. 

"Katara, I promise I will be the best father I can be. I'll always protect you and the baby."

She wondered if he subconsciously knew what he said, or if it was just a side affect of being high. She then closed her eyes in an attempt to force the thought from her mind, but a second later her eyes shot back open when a loud voice pierced the air.

"I SAID _WHAT_?!" Came Zuko's angry cry.

_Sounds like someone's back to normal._ She chuckled to her-self, and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

"I can't believe I said that!" The prince yelled angrily. 

"Relax Zuko, she calmed down…eventually."

"It's not that she's calm now, it's what the impression might leave! What if she thinks I meant it?" He said before throwing himself onto his bed.

"I'm sure she understands you were under an influence."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." _No._ "Now relax and go to sleep. A man needs his rest."

"Yes, uncle. I'll see you in the morning." Then Iroh walked out of the room to get his tea before he went to bed as well.

* * *

_Katara looked around at all the children running through tents and around the fire. She was back at her village. Everything exactly as is was, from the pot sea prunes, to Sokka's watch- tower. She could even see Gran-gran do the laundry. After a minute, Gran gran called her over to help with the chore. It was calming for Katara to hear her voice again. After a minute or two of conversation, she realized that she'd had this conversation before._

"_Gran, if all the men are gone in the village then how is anyone ever going to get married?"_

"_You mean, how are you going to find a husband."_

"_No, that's not what I meant!" Yelled Katara as all the blood rushed to her face. She never did talk about crushes with her family in fear of being teased._

"_Sure, it's not. Don't worry, everyone finds someone someday. When you find someone, don't ignore it, embrace it, and you will be successful in love."_

"_Gran-gran, stop! I'm not interested in that stuff!"_

"_Okay, Katara."_

_x…x_

_"Come lets take a walk." The woman suggested She was back in the Fire Nation, when she was small._

_" I don't know if I should. My daddy told me not to talk to strangers._

_" Well, I'm not that strange… do I look strange?" She questioned playfully._

_" No! You seen nice, it's just that"-getting cut off._

_"All right then, lets go!"_

_" Ok." She said giving up._

_" I see you're from the water tribes." She said._

_" Yes, I am."_

_" So, are the people kind where you live?_

_"Yes really kind."_

_" Hmm, well have you ever herd stories of the fire nation?"_

_" Some. "_

_" Where they good? "_

_" Not really, but I like it here."_

_" Well the reason you here it's bad is because the fire lord is becoming tireless, angry, and mean, but what I fear most for is the prince. If he is continued to have life in anger then he will be just like his father. So I would like it if you would spend time with my so- Uh, the prince. You see the fire lords wife died a wile ago, and not many are handling it well."_

_" Ok. If I see him I will."_

_"That's a good girl." Katara just smiled a big smile._

_" Dear, that is beautiful bracelet you have! " She exclaimed._

_" Thank-you"_

_" Well I must be going. Goodbye."_

_" Wait, what's your name?_

_" Nuea, goodbye."_

_" Bye. "_

_x…x_

_Katara walked around the enormous hallways of a building she's never seen before, yet they seemed so familier to her. The fact that everything was decorated in gold and a deep crimson, and that everything was so extravagant, she thought it must be the fire palace. She had always thought the palace would be frightening, but it had a sort of homey feel. She found herself wondering through upper hallways, and when servants passed by they would give her a slight bow._

'_Why are they doing that?' She thought. Then she walked up to a room, and thought about going in, but wasn't sure._

'_What if someone is in their? What if I get in trouble? What would I-' but her thoughts were interrupted when a hand landed on her shoulders. She was afraid to turn around until a low raspy voice said her name softly. _

Katara turned over in her bed, and opened her eyes to see Zuko frowning at her. The walls were still red, but she wasn't in the palace anymore.

"Zuko?"

"Good, your awake. Uncle and I thought you were going to sleep past noon. It's time for breakfast. Come on."

"Oh." _Who was that in my dream? Was it Zuko?…No. _Then she followed Zuko out of her room and down the hall.

"So, did you sleep well? When I walked in you looked happy, but then you got a worried look on your face. Then when I tried to wake you up you seemed relieved."

"I did? I was just having some weird dreams." She replied while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay." But he didn't press any further. "Hey, you know…yesterday, I don't really know what happened, but my uncle said that I said some…things to you."

"W-well, really your uncle said everything and you responded."

"I just wasn't really myself, and I'm sorry." He said while rubbing his head, but he hit the tender knot, and pain ran across his skull. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, my heads just a little sore. It's nothing."

"Oh, yea. Sorry, I did that. Let me see that."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, back off!"

"Zuko, I can heal it!" She said reaching for his head.

"No!" He yelled while swatting at her to stop.

"It won't hurt, I promise."

"I don't care, just stop!" Then Katara just stopped on a dime with a smile.

"Okay, lets go." Then Zuko walked after, but made it up in front of her.

I don't trust that smile.

* * *

Hurry Sokka! I want to start early today, and I you don't hurry up then we might not find her!" 

"Aang, I don't think finding her will be a problem. She's traveling with the guy who's hunting you, remember." Sokka said in a matter of factly tone. "The only problem I have is to find her safely."

"Well then hurry so we can find her safely!"

_I am going to stuff this monk in a can!

* * *

_

When they made it to the cafeteria Iroh was already seated, and eating.

"Well, it looks like someone decided to wake up. Good morning sleepy head!" The old general stated with a hearty laugh.

"Sorry, I'm normally the first to wake up with my friends unless Aangs really excited. Then he's up an hour before dawn, and talking to me and Sokka while we're still asleep." After a light bow Katara and Zuko took their places across from Iroh, and a servant came up and served them food. When Katara thought no one was paying attention, she pulled the water from her flask under the table, and formed a glove over her hand. Then she quietly lifted it up to Zuko's head, who was to busy eating to notice. When Zuko felt a soft cool hand touch his head he about tuned to hit whoever it was, but stopped when he felt water run down his head and onto his shoulder. Turning to see what was going on, he saw Katara pulling the water back into her flask with a smile crossing her features.

"What did you just do?" He yelled in shock as he felt his head where his bump miraculously vanished.

"Your welcome, I just healed your head."

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Zuko, she just showed you great kindness, you should thank her."

"I don't care! I didn't want her to."

"You should be a little more appreciative, Zuko. I would be very grateful if a pretty girl, tended to my wounds." Kataras blood rushed to her face, and Iroh was afraid steam was going to blow out Zukos ears, but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before eating the rest of his food. "Wow, I thought I was really in for it" Iroh joked. Katara let a small laugh escape as Zuko glared at them as he pushed his plate forward signaling that he was done. Soon after Iroh did the same, and Katara followed suit.

"I'm going to head back to my room to meditate."

"Okay nephew, I'm going to be busy for an hour or so, so take lady Katara to her room."

"Yes, Uncle." Then he motioned her to follow.

"I'll see you later uncle." Katara said while waving goodbye, and walking away. But little did everyone know that Kisho was heading towards their table, but stopped to see the prince and his "guest" walking of together. _Are they…and item?

* * *

_

"So, since when do you call my uncle Iroh, uncle?" Zuko asked as they walked down the hall.

"Since he told me to call him that."

"What ever. He lives in dreamland, I swear, the land where tea flows like rivers and you call him uncle." Then the image of the woman from the Fire Nation in her dream came to her mind, and she jumped when she remembered her promise.

"Zuko, could you come with me somewhere?"

"Where?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, just somewhere."

"I guess we could talk in the training room, it's just around the corner-" He was cut when Katara grabbed his wrist, and dragged him along. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping a promise I made a long time ago." But her answer just confused him even more. So he just let her drag him along.

* * *

Aang and Sokka were flying over the ocean while Aang drove and Sokka kept look out. 

"You seen anything yet Sokka?"

_For the tenth time_ "no Aang. I'll tell you when I do."

"Okay." Aang said disappointed with his answer.

"…Hey, I see something!" And before he could turn to look at his friend he was already next to him peering out into the ocean. Sure enough, when he looked into the distance he saw a black thing with smoke trailing out of it.

* * *

Well, I'm proud of the length. I'm not sure of making it longer, because my system might mess up, but I'll try later, but five pages! Also I wasn't sure whether to write the conversation, or to just brief it. It could go both ways, so give me your opinions! I want to know what you think! 

And you might be like, WTF is with this? One chap it's laid back and goofy, the next it's more serious! Well it's hard to maintain a humor/romance, and keep them equal, but I'm working on that! Remember, first fic, lots of practice. I'm taking this very seriously.

And I've been writing with different kind of music to see if it effects my writing, first I listened to Pinks _I'm Not Dead_ and then a mix of everything. So I'm working on the best genre! Please, oh please review! I'm begging! What did I do wrong, what did I do right? Tell me! Please!…I love you.


	13. Scary Monkey

Well, I think I came close to my deadline…But thanks for all the reviews! I love them so much!

Oh my gosh, I might get to go to JAPAN! Ah! I'm so excited! But I have to win a contest so it's not likely, but there's a chance! So awesome! Alright, I'll shut up! lol!

DISCLAIMER: I own a nasty diet mountain dew. Yuck! But it was free.

* * *

"Okay here's the plan." Sokka started as they looked over Appa's saddle. "We sneak on the ship, find Katara, get off, and if we run into Prince Zuko we knock him out…Maybe we should take him hostage."

"Yea, I really wanna be around when he wakes up. Especially on a bison that's got less then twenty feet of distance." Retorted Aang.

"Hey, I was just suggesting ideas. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who comes up with plans around here."

"Well, you are the idea guy."

"That's a lot of pressure on a guy."

"And the complainer."

"That I can handle."

"Can we just get back to the plan?" Aang said hastily.

"Alright, I think we should go in at night so no one notices Appa, and we won't be spotted."

"Right." _Here we come Katara._

_Now where's that seal-jerky?

* * *

_

"So when I was five I got really mad a my brother and I started waving my hands around, and a bucket of water behind me rose from the ground and froze. Since it was behind me I didn't notice, but Sokka's eyes were huge, but I thought he was just afraid of me, so I pointed my hand at him and the frozen water flew past my head and knocked Sokka out. I felt so bad I wouldn't leave his bed until he woke up and I cried on his shoulder till it was soaked." Katara said with a laugh.

"Are you serious? That's worse than what I did to Azula."

"What'd you do?"

"Well I was about six and she was four, and one night she tried tickling my nose with a feather while I was asleep, and I sneezed shooting fire in her face catching her hair on fire. But instead of helping her put it out, I was running to tell my mom that I could fire bend. Maybe that's why she hates me." Zuko said more to himself than to Katara.

"Your so mean!" Wailed Katara, trying to suppress a laugh, but she failed miserably.

"She deserved it, and had it coming."

"So, I guess you started getting training as son as you found out."

"Yea, pretty much. Didn't you?"

"No, I'm the only bender left in my tribe. We lost connection with our sister tribe a long time ago, and it not a piece of cake to get a message to the North Pole."  
" I can see how that would be true." The conversation would have continued, but Iroh came in to announce that lunch was about to start.

"Yes, Uncle. We're coming."

"Has is really been that long?" Asked Katara surprised that lunch was already staring.

"Why yes, you two have been here for hours. I was starting to worry about you. It's one O' candle." Iroh replied with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Asked Zuko.

"Well, when we got a shipment of supplies from the army they gave us some interesting candles that pop every hour to tell the time." Iroh said with a smile.

"Oh wow. I guess we lost tack of time." Added Katara.

"Alright lets go before the food gets cold!" Instructed Iroh, as he rushed the two teens out of the room. Zuko looked adjitated, but Katara just laughed.

* * *

"You ready Aang?"

"You bet." Replied Aang as they flew Appa down near the back of the ship. The night hid them from most of the lookouts but they still had to be careful. When Appa was level with the ship, they jumped off and darted to the center. Sokka and Aang had put on Sokka worrier paint to try and blend into the night, and they tried there best at what they called Stealth. To bad they just looked like idiots with make-up on. When they finally found a door leading to the lower deck, Sokka knocked out the guard, and Aang used his air bending to ease the door open.

The two boys searched the ship up and down trying to find a chamber or just Katara, but when they found the cell hold she wasn't there. As they shut the door Aang whispered to Sokka: "Where is she?"

"I don't know Aang."

"And who would this be?" Asked a dark, raspy voice from behind them. They both turned to see a tall man with dark hair and Sideburns running the edge of his face. "Looks to me like a couple of buffoons."

_Looks to me like a baboon._ Thought Sokka.

"Who are you and where is our friend?" Yelled Aang.

"You are in no place to be ordering me around, but since I'm in a good mood I'll tell you. I am General Zhoa, but as for your friend I don't know where or who he is." He finished.

"What? But I know Prince Zuko took her! Don't you work under him?" Yelled Aang.

"Listen, don't ever tell me I'm under that unworthy prince, and this is not his ship, and we have no girl captives." He replied angrily. "Now who are you?" But before they could say anything he saw the arrow on Aangs head, and knew exactly who they were. "You're the Avatar!"

"Uh, no I'm not. My… uh mom always wanted me to be so she tattooed my head and pretended I was." Aang lied.

"Nice try Avatar." Then he launched a stream of fire at them, but Aang used his staff to deflect it, and they ran. Zhoa summoned the guards but Aang and Sokka had already made it out the door, and hoped on Appa thanks to Aangs air bending..

"That was close." Aang said, as they flew away.

"Hey Aang…is it me or did that guy look like a monkey?" Aang paused a moment at the thought, and snorted out a laugh, and him and Sokka were howling with laughter, but soon they realized their search for Katara was not over.

* * *

"Sir, should we plot a course where we think the Avatar is headed?"

"There will be no need for that." Said Zhoa cruelly.

"Sir, I don't understand." The soldier said confused at Zhoas' statement.

"Find out where Prince Zuko is. He has someone who could be of use in finding the Avatar.."

"Yes, Sir." Then he left to get the orders to the captin.

* * *

Well, I had fun writing this chapter because Zhoa, the freakin monkey face, made his appearance. I'm trying to update all my fics before spring break because I'll be out of town. Which is Saturday, so yea. No Internet for a week! Kill me! And I'll be riding up with an angry child, so I'm scared, but I love the trip so it's worth it.

I hope you all liked the chapter! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
